Confused-A-Rooney
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: When Maddie finds out that Josh likes her she starts to panic; the conversation at the airport with Diggy is still fresh in her mind, months on. However she is not the only Rooney with major boy problems, what will both twins do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey guys just thought I would give this fan fic a try; I really need to stop thinking of ideas to write about lol. This fan fic takes place after the "Joy-to-a-Rooney" episode, around March - April time. Hope you like it, FYI this story is mainly going to be in Maddie's POV but it will change when needed. Much love RSD xoxoxox.**

* * *

 **Maddie's POV voiceover:**

It was so hard after Diggie left for Australia I still think about him a lot even now, yes I will admit it isn't as often as when he first left but I still do think about him. I mean come on its Diggie.

So with this being said I won't hide the fact that when Liv told me that her co-star Josh likes me it made me panic. Apparently he has liked me since cowbell week and that was quite a while ago. Josh is a really nice guy don't get me wrong but he's no Diggie.

Liv said I should give it a go but am I really ready to move on? Me and Diggie both agreed that when he came back from Australia we would see what happened. At the time I knew there was always going to be a chance that he met someone else but I always knew there was also a chance that he hasn't. And deep down that is what I am hoping for. I really hope he hasn't met someone else. Please don't say he hasn't!

* * *

 **Maddie's POV:**

I was sitting on the porch swing after school staring at my basketball. I smiled at it as it reminded me of another time that I was sat here. My mind started to wander onto the memory when Diggie walked up to me and we both told each other that we were in 'like' with each other. I smiled more at the memory and then I remembered where Diggie was right now and I felt my face drop.

"Are you ok Mads?" I heard Liv say as she walked up to me.

"Erm yeah" I answered back slowly.

"Don't lie" she told me as she sat down next to me.

"I'm not" I answered back.

"Maddie" she warned me.

"Fine!" I whined sarcastically. I watched as she didn't say anything but smile at me to prompt me to speak.

"You know that the whole Diggie thing is still a big deal to me..." I started to say as I span my basketball on one finger.

"Of course" she prompted.

"I just don't know how I'm meant to feel now you have told me Josh likes me" I admitted.

"Well how do you feel about it?" she asked which made me stop spinning the basketball.

"Well there's Diggie" I started but I couldn't find the words to complete the sentence. I know Liv was my best friend and twin sister but there were things that I did struggle to mention even to her. My feelings on Diggie were one of them things; even though there was a chance that we weren't going to get back together.

"Yes there's Diggie" she prompted. I sighed at her and looked back down at my basketball.

"I know you are trying to help but I really don't want to talk about this right now Liv" I told her.

"You sure? You seem very distracted" she countered.

"Positive" I told her and I stood up.

"Maddie" she said putting her hand on my wrist to stop me from going anywhere.

"Yes?" I said back.

"I know that Diggie is a big deal for you, but if you wanted to move on no one would blame you" she told me slowly.

"Well I think that's the problem Liv. I don't know whether I want to move on" I told her and I walked away from her. I half expected her to walk after me but I didn't hear her move from the swing; so I now knew that she was giving me time to myself. I quickly ran through the living room, through the kitchen and into the back yard. I bounced the basketball off the ground a couple of times and threw it at the hoop.

"Bam WHAT! I said meekly after it went through the hoop. My mind went back to Diggie and I wondered what he was doing right now.

* * *

 **Liv's POV voiceover:**

I know that Maddie is still hung up on Diggie but going on a date with Josh wouldn't hurt would it? She doesn't even know that when Diggie gets back that they will get back together. She shouldn't just be waiting around. She's my best friend and I want to see her happy whether that is with Josh, Diggie or someone else.

I'll give her some time on her own as she probably needs to think about things. I would love to see her go on a date with Josh as I think they would make a lovely couple. However I don't think she is quite over Diggie yet; I only hope when he does come back things go the way that Maddie wants...fingers crossed.

* * *

 **Karen's POV voiceover:**

Maddie has been in a low mood since Diggie went to Australia; she's getting better as time goes on but I am still worried about what will happen when he gets back. Luckily I'm a physicist so she knows that if she needs to speak to anyone she knows where I am. She says she will come to see me, however she doesn't she goes to Liv. I know it's a good thing that she speaks to Liv instead of bottling everything up - but I just wish she could come to me as well. Momma wants to help her baby!

* * *

 **Pete's POV voiceover:**

When Diggie went to Australia I would hide the fact from Maddie that I was glad. I hoped that with Diggie out of the picture Maddie would concentrate on her school work and basketball. Of course she does this but she is still mopping about Diggie, months on. I don't even want to think about when he comes back in two month's time, Diggie is a good kid but Maddie is still my little girl. I just hope he doesn't hurt her or he will have me to answer to. You never know he might have met someone over there; yes this would hurt Maddie but at least it would keep him out of the picture.

* * *

 **Maddie's POV voiceover:**

Everyone wants to speak to me about the whole Josh and Diggie thing. I know they care but I just wish they would be a bit more receptive to what I want. I'll speak when I'm ready.

Mom keeps hanging around me asking me if I am ok, even more so now she knows about Josh. Josh telling Liv that he likes me has dug up a lot of things in my head with the whole Diggie situation. I just hope that Diggie is missing me just as much as I am missing him. Is it ok for me to miss him? Would he think that it would be strange, even crazy? I think I may be overthinking things a little bit too much.

I know Liv cares but sometimes I just need time on my own; however when I am like this she is the only one that I can really talk to. No offence to my mother but it has always been easier to speak to Liv than her. I guess it's probably a twin thing. I probably shouldn't be so hard on her, after all she's my twin sister - my built in best friend.

* * *

 **Maddie's POV:**

I didn't get to speak to Liv again until later on in the evening when she walked back into our room.

"Hi" I said as she closed the door.

"Hi" she responded as she sat down on her bed.

"Look Mads about earlier-" she started.

"It's ok Liv. I know you are only looking after me" I told her. She got up from her bed and sat down next to me on my bed.

"I'm not telling you to move on not if you don't want to. All I am saying is to be aware that you do have other options" she advised me slowly.

"I know" I answered back and I started to fidget with my charm bracelet.

"You know where I am if you want to talk" she told me with a smile.

"Thanks Liv" I answered back with a small smile.

"Come here Mads" she said and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"I guess I just haven't thought of anyone else like that apart from Diggie" I told her as she pulled away.

"I mean I've liked Diggie for that long it seems wrong to think of anyone else like that" I admitted as I looked down and started to pull on a loose thread on my t-shirt.

"I know and I know you miss him terribly" she said sadly.

"I do, but that in itself is a problem" I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked. As I looked into Liv's eyes I took a deep breath; I had to speak to someone about this; there was no one better to speak to than my twin sister. I quickly dropped my gaze to the bed as I know this would make it easier to say what was on my mind.

"When I saw him in the airport we agreed that we would leave things until he got back and if the universe wanted us to get back together we would. But in the meantime am I allowed to miss him and think about him? And maybe even hope that he doesn't meet anyone else so that we can get back together?" I asked her quickly. I quickly looked up at Liv but immediately dropped my face down again when our eyes met.

"Maddie you need to stop overthinking this" she said sternly.

"It was the right thing to do at the time and to answer all of your questions the answer is yes" she added after a while as I didn't respond to what she had said.

"Diggie means a great deal to you so of course you are going to miss him and think about him. It wouldn't surprise me if Diggie wasn't going through the exact same thing" she said as I had still not answered.

"Well you never know with all them tanned bimbo's running around on them beaches" I finally said sadly.

"Yes but he wanted to stay for you" she replied.

"Yes but he didn't" I said.

"You told him to go" she pressed.

"Yes because I didn't want to be blamed at a later date for him missing out on an amazing opportunity" I admitted angrily as I looked up at her.

"Maddie" Liv said sadly.

"I love him Liv and I'm scared that when he comes back he doesn't want anything to do with me. I thought I was doing ok but when you told me about Josh liking me it has brought a lot of things back to the forefront of my mind. I guess I just managed to pacify myself by concentrating too much on the hope that we might actually get back together" I admitted as I bit down on my lip.

"There's still a chance, you meant a great deal to him too. Have you heard from him recently?" she asked and I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to brighten my mood.

"Yeah a couple of days ago, he seems to be having a great time" I told Liv sadly.

"Well he's coming back soon" she added quickly.

"Yeah" I answered dismissively.

"You are really worried about whether he doesn't want to get back together with you, aren't you?" she asked. I slowly nodded at her in response to this.

"He might move on, he has every right to" I told her sadly.

"And so do you" she told me quickly.

"Yeah but-" I started but she cut me off.

"Maddie you can't stay in this funny mood until he comes back it's been months enough as it is. You might be able to hide it from everyone else but you can't hide it from me" she said sternly.

"I know that but I just want to know where I stand and I can't find out until he comes back" I answered back sadly.

"That's if he wants to" I added.

"He will" she said and I knew she was trying to reassure me.

"Well who knows" I said sighing and getting up off my bed.

"Maddie you mean a great deal to Diggie, you never know what might happen" she told me.

"Yeah" I said as I walked away from my bed.

"In the meantime what are you going to do about Josh?" I heard Liv ask as I went to get my clothes so I could get ready for bed.

"Honestly I don't know Liv. I think he's a lovely guy but with all this Diggie stuff going on in my head. I'm just so confused" I said as I started to walk towards the door. I opened the door, walked through it quickly and closed it so she couldn't ask me anymore questions.

* * *

 **Liv's POV voiceover:**

As I watched Maddie leave the room I was a little bit relieved; at least she spoke a little bit about what was going on in her head about Diggie. Even though I have heard her say some of these things in the past I think it may have helped her. As for the Josh situation she didn't really say no so and who knows what could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey guys. I hope you like the story so far, my aim for this story was to complete it before I posted it. However I gave in and posted it earlier...whoops. Much love RSD xoxoxo**

* * *

 **Maddie's POV:**

A couple of days had past since my conversation about Josh had reared its head; and I had pushed it from my mind. Now it was Saturday morning, I had already done my early morning workout but wanted to do some more drills. So as I was about to walk through the living room and into the kitchen I heard that Liv was speaking to someone.

"Yeah well at least we have the next script" I heard her say.

"Yeah, things are starting to heat up now aren't they?" I heard Josh say. Josh was in my kitchen! How was I going to be able to go into the back yard without an awkward encounter with him? Did I even like Josh like that? No... then why would it be awkward? God this would be less confusing if Diggie didn't go to Australia. I shook my head and took a deep breath. Maddie 'Maddog' Roonie doesn't get nervous. So with this thought in mind I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi guys" I said as I started to walk through the kitchen. I noticed that they were stood next to the counter and Liv's Ipad was perched up. They were obviously watching another scene from Voltage.

"Hi Maddie" Liv said as she turned to look at me.

"What up Roonie?" I heard Josh ask. This made me spin around to look at him; I noticed that Liv's eyes had widened as she knew how this would affect me. No one calls me Roonie apart from Diggie.

"Just stuff Wilcox" I answered awkwardly.

"You're going to play basketball, that's cool" he said happily as he noticed that I was carrying a basketball.

"Erm yeah" I answered slowly.

"You need someone to play with?" he asked happily.

"Erm, don't you have stuff to sort out with Liv?" I asked. I wasn't trying to make it sound like I didn't want to play with him but he did come over to see Liv.

"Nah we were just discussing the next script weren't we Liv?" he answered looking at her.

"Yeah" she answered as a smirk started to spread across her face. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes as I knew what was now going through her head.

"What's a matter Roonie? Don't think you'll be able to beat me?" he teased. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Liv was trying not to laugh.

"No I just wouldn't want to hurt you" I teased.

"You Hollywood people aren't made of strong stuff" I added with a smirk.

"What like you people from Steven's Point?" he laughed.

"Game on Roonie!" he said jumping up quickly and before I could say or do anything he ran to the door, quickly opened it and then ran out of the kitchen.

"Don't even dare!" I said to Liv as I left the kitchen.

"What? I wasn't about to say anything" she stated innocently.

"Yeah of course you weren't" I said sarcastically as I closed the kitchen door.

"Bring it on Roonie!" I heard Josh say as I watched as he threw his hoodie onto a nearby bench.

"As long as you think you can handle it" I teased as I started to dribble towards him. I saw him smirk at me and he jumped next to me and tried to get the ball away from me. But I bounced the ball to my other hand to keep it away from him. I then span around and threw the ball at the hoop and jumped up when it flew through the net.

"You were saying? BAM WHAT!" I said as I waved both my arms in front of my face.

"That was just luck" he said sarcastically as he went and picked the ball up.

"Luck really?" I asked sarcastically as he walked past me and stood in front of me. I stood with my back to the hoop and rocked on my feet.

"Best two out of three" he laughed.

"Deal" I said and grinned at him. He started to dribble the ball but as I advanced towards him he moved away from me. I then swung my hand to try and knock the ball out of his hand but he was too quick.

"Too slow Roonie" he teased and dribbled the ball into his other hand. He span around in front of me and threw the ball; I jumped up to try and block it but missed and he made a perfect Bank shot.

"Yes! BAM WHAT!" he said imitating me.

"Don't that's mine!" I warned as I picked the ball up from the floor. As I walked up to him I bounced the ball slowly and smirked at hm.

"Now this is how you do it" I told him and quickly dribbled around him. I felt him behind me trying to knock the ball from my hand and grinned when he missed. I span around and threw the ball but he blocked it and started to dribble it towards me.

"You were saying" he teased as he tried to block me from getting the ball away from him.

"You haven't won yet" I said as I tried to block him again. He laughed and span around again and threw the ball. Again when I failed to block it I turned around and watched the ball skim across the hoop but didn't go through it.

"Someone's getting cocky" I said as I got the ball.

"I could say the same to you" he laughed.

"Whatever!" I said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Come on Roonie. Hit me with your best shot!" he teased. I grinned and quickly dribbled around him but this time I was too quick for him and when I threw the ball for a perfect Hook Shot.

"BAM WHAT!" I shouted at him again and then started laughing.

"Well I didn't expect to lose" he joked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well yeah, just because you are the captain of the basketball team and state champion doesn't mean you would always win" he told me happily with a smile.

"That's big talk for someone who has just lost" I said mocking him as I picked the basketball up.

"Well how about a rematch?" he asked as he stepped towards me.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Liv?" I asked him jokingly as I pointed towards the house as I fidgeted with the basketball in my hands.

"Probably, maybe we could ask her whether she wants to play as well?" he suggested. I looked at him and snorted at him.

"Liv? If you can get her to play hell would freeze over. She doesn't play" I told him laughing.

"I bet I could get her to play" he stated seriously.

"Fine, if you can get Liv to play basketball you can have a rematch" I negotiated.

"Cool" he said and quickly left the back yard.

* * *

 **Maddie's POV voiceover:**

Liv never said anything about Josh being able to play basketball, he was good. Not state championship good but he was good; maybe spending some time with him wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. I need someone new to whip at basketball.

* * *

 **Josh's POV voiceover:**

Ok so I don't normally play basketball; well when I was younger with my brother but nothing like what Maddie is like. God she is so adorable, I hope I can get Liv to play. I so want that rematch!

* * *

 **Liv's POV voiceover:**

Unbeknownst to Josh or Maddie I was watching them play basketball from our bedroom; it was nice to see Maddie having fun. You never know this might make Maddie want to spend more time with Josh. Him playing basketball with her has to make her realise his merits - surely?

* * *

 **Liv's POV:**

"Erm Liv" I heard Josh shout.

"Yeah" I said as I left mine and Maddie's bedroom.

"Can you come down here for a minute please?" he asked politely.

"Yeah two min" I said as I walked down the stairs. I noticed that he was stood next to my ipad with an excited look on his face.

"You look happy?" I noted as I walked up to him.

"I'm generally a happy person" he said smiling.

"Yes I know that but you seem even more... happy" I said doing jazz hands when I said the word 'happy'.

"Well I have just played basketball with Maddie" he said excitedly.

"Urgh basketball" I sighed as I picked my Ipad up from the counter.

"Maddie said you don't like basketball" he said slowly.

"I don't" I agreed with Maddie's statement.

"But-" he started which made me look up at him.

"But?" I asked slowly.

"I need a favour" he said slowly.

"Why do I not like the sound of this Josh?" I whined.

"I want a rematch with Maddie" he explained slowly.

"Well go and have one you don't need my permission" I laughed.

"She will only give me one on one condition" he said slowly.

"Which is?" I asked even thought I had a rough idea what he was about to say.

"She said she would only give me it if you played as well" he answered. My eyes widened at the shock; what on earth was she playing at?

* * *

 **Liv's POV voiceover:**

I knew exactly what she was playing at! She thought that if I tell Josh that I don't want to play then she wouldn't have to think about Josh liking her. Ooooooh that girl! I will be having words with her later!

* * *

"Please" Josh said begging as he put his hands together and started to pout.

"Really?" I asked incredulously to which he nodded.

"Fine" I said sighing knowing that this would wind Maddie up. In all honesty I didn't have to play; I would just let them play and just keep out of the way.

"Really?" he asked as his face broke out into a grin and then fist pumped the air.

"I told her I would get you to play" he said excitedly.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked me.

"Well I owe you a favour I guess" I answered.

"However I will need to change out of these heels" I said as I pointed to my pink satin heels.

"That's no problem. I'll go and tell Maddie" he said happily and he went to leave the kitchen.

"Tell Maddie I'll be down in a few minutes" I called after him with a smirk. If she wanted to play that game; I was more than willing to play it.

* * *

 **Maddie's POV:**

I threw the ball through the hoop again for the seventh time and fist pumped the air.

"Done" I heard a voice say and I span around to see Josh stood there looking very happy with himself.

"What?" I asked him confused as I picked the ball up.

"She said she will play" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at me.

"I don't believe you" I told him shaking my head.

"Liv hates basketball" I added.

"Well she owes me a favour so she said she will play. She has just gone to change out of her heels" he explained as he uncrossed his arms and motioned for me to pass him the ball. I threw it at him and he grinned when he caught it.

"I never thought you would persuade her" I noted. I even had to admit to myself that it was impressive that he had managed to convince her.

"Yeah well I have the powers of persuasion" he said as he threw the ball and it bounced off the backboard and the dropped into the net.

"It would appear so, but you do realise that she will probably be gone for ages getting changed" I advised.

"Yeah, so you have no choice but to play" he said with a smile.

"I said if she played" I countered laughing at him.

"Well we can play in the meantime" he pressed and picked the ball up and threw it at me. I quickly caught it and ran at the hoop and done another hook shot.

"I suppose I could use a partner for training" I told him as he picked the ball up and threw it to me again.

"Cool" he said as he watched me throw the ball through the net again.

"Yeah" I said as I picked the ball up again and threw it at him. As he started to dribble the ball towards the hoop I looked up at our bedroom window and I could see Liv looking down at me. I knew what she was doing and I was going to have a word with her later on.

"Maddie" I heard Josh say and I turned around and he quickly threw the ball at me. I quickly caught it and looked at him.

"Nice reflexes" he said.

"Thanks" I said as I threw it back.

"Liv never said you liked to play basketball" I said as he threw it back to me.

"I don't think I mentioned it to her" he admitted as he threw the basketball at the hoop and missed.

"Arrgh! Bad luck" I said as he went to pick it up. I watched as he tried to take the shot again but again he failed.

"Let me show you" I said as I motioned for him to pass me the ball. I walked next to him and threw the ball and it went straight through the hoop.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'll show you again" I said as I picked the ball back up and bounced it a couple of times off the floor.

* * *

 **Maddie's POV voiceover:**

I don't know whether he was doing this on purpose or whether he couldn't land the shot. But I should play nice and show him; especially as he had convinced Liv to play. God this was so confusing.

* * *

 **Liv's POV voiceover:**

Maddie was helping Josh with basketball, aww how cute! I would give them a few minutes more and then I would go down. Any longer and Maddie would kill me; the scathing look she just threw up at me told me not to push my luck.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

Of course I knew how to take the shot, but if I looked like I couldn't do it then I knew that Maddie would help me. She looked so cute as she concentrated on the shot; oh god! I hope she didn't realise that I was staring at her.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

He was just starting at me! Oh god! This is getting really confusing.

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

"Erm Josh?" I asked uncertainty.

"Yeah" I answered slowly.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked as I wiped my face.

"Erm no" he answered quickly.

"O...k" I answered back and looked down.

"Right let's get this over and done with" I heard Liv say. Phew! _Thanks Liv_ I thought to myself as I turned around to look at her, she had changed into a pink track suit and white trainers. I watched as she narrowed her eyes as she took in the situation and then walked up to us.

"You make it sound like a chore" Josh joked obviously trying to get away from the embarrassing situation we just had.

"That because she hates basketball" I advised.

"I could just watch" she quickly said sounding hopeful. I turned my face towards Josh and started to smirk.

"I'd hate to say I told you so" I said and threw him the ball.

"You'd said you play" he said and he threw the ball at her. She caught it but looked shocked.

"Watch the nails" she whined as she quickly checked both of her hands. This made both me and Josh start to laugh.

"If both of you are going to gang up on me then I'll just go back in" she told me and bounced the ball off the floor in my direction I quickly caught it. She started to smile at me and there was a glint in her eye. She knew that this would be confusing me and I would need to speak to her about it later.

"Fine, I'll play nice" I joked and threw the ball at Josh who quickly caught it.

"Rematch on?" he said.

"Rematch on" I answered back.

"I'll win this time" he joked.

"We'll see" I told him as I knocked the ball out of his hand and done another hook shot.

"You were saying" I teased.

"That doesn't count. I wasn't ready" he teased as he picked the ball back up and threw it to Liv. Liv looked scared as we both started to advance on her and she threw the ball at the backboard and it flew straight back at her.

"Not the face!" she screamed and ran away. Me and Josh both shared a quick look and burst out laughing.

"I'm going back in" Liv puffed and quickly left the back yard.

"No Liv come back" I told her in between laughing.

"That doesn't affect our rematch" Josh asked in between laughing.

"No" I said and picked the ball up and threw it at him.

"I'll go and check on her in a bit, but first I need to beat you" I said as I stood in front of him.

"Big talk for a little lady" he teased and started to dribble around me.

"Whatever" I told him and tried to block him.

In the end we ended up playing four more games before Josh went home. I did enjoy myself and I was glad that I managed to get my mind off Diggie - whether this was a good thing or not was anyone's guess.

* * *

 **Additional A/U - Right guys I would just like to clear something up. I wrote this chapter on Boxing Day (months ago I know) and I know this story is going to go against what happened in Secret-Admirer-A-Roonie as we all learn that Josh can't play basketball but I didn't have the heart to change this chapter.** **Hope you liked it. RDS xoxoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for your ongoing patience with this story. I have had a back log in chapters for my fan fic which I am trying to get on top of. I know it's not much of an excuse but I'm going to use it. Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

As I walked up the stairs to mine and Liv's room I started to get nervous; I knew that I was about to get the third degree from Liv about laughing at her. I also knew that I was going to get questioned about the time that I had just spent with Josh. Thankfully my mother was out otherwise I would have had her questioning me as well.

I slowly opened the door and noticed that Liv was sitting on her bed with her laptop; no doubt trying to write a new song.

"Hello" I asked slowly as I closed the door behind me.

"Oh hello" she said slowly as she started to smile at me.

"Liv don't start" I warned her as I walked past her into our closet.

"Start what?" she asked coyly as I heard her get up off her bed.

"You know what?" I said as I pulled another pair of sweats and vest out of the cupboards so I could get ready to go for a run.

"You mean you being all flirty and cute with Josh?" she teased. I quickly span around and looked at her; she was learning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"I was not flirting with him!" I stated angrily as I walked towards her.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

She so was!

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I so wasn't flirting with Josh. Yes I will admit there was a bit of a weird moment when I caught him starting at me but I wouldn't class that as flirting. Oh god! Was Josh flirting with me?

* * *

"Whatever" I heard her mutter as I walked past her.

"Liv" I warned.

"Maddie" she said in the same tone as she turned around to look at me.

"Is this because I laughed at you earlier?" I asked as I turned to look at her and threw my clothes down on the bed.

"Partly" she admitted.

"Fine" I said sighing as I tilted my head to the side slightly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine?" she questioned.

"Let's get this over with" I said sarcastically.

"Get what over with?" she asked.

"Come on Liv you know what. The talk about I shouldn't have been laughing at you and I know you are going to wind me up" I said quickly which made her smirk.

"You looked like you had a good time with Josh" she noted as she moved and sat down on her bed.

"I did" I agreed.

"Who knew that he liked to play basketball?" she said.

"I know you didn't tell me" I accused.

"I didn't know" she replied.

"Right" I said slowly.

"What?" she asked as her faced dropped.

"You didn't know about it?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Really Maddie I didn't" she said quickly.

"I was just as surprised as you were when he asked to play with you" she added as she threw her hands dramatically in front of her to stress her point.

"Ok I believe you" I said and I flopped down on my bed.

"It looked like you were having a good time" she pressed again and I heard her move on her bed. I couldn't deny this fact; I did have a good time playing basketball with Josh. However this did confuse me more; especially when I caught him staring at me.

"I did" I agreed again.

"By the way..." I started slowly as I sat up. I propped myself up on my elbows to look at her.

"Yes?" she answered as she started to run her fingers through the hair that was next to her left shoulder.

"Why did you say you would play?" I asked her. I watched as her eyes widened slightly as she thought how to answer.

"Like I said I owed Josh a favour" she said as she started to fidget with her nails

"Liv" I said sternly which made her face drop.

"Well I'm not the only one wrong in this situation here" she answered back sternly.

"How?" I asked her incredulously.

"I could ask you what you were playing at Maddie. Why tell Josh you would only give him a rematch if I would play?" She asked in the same tone I threw at her.

"Fair enough I shouldn't have done that but he was here to see you not me" I countered.

"Yeah but you changed that didn't you" she teased.

"Liv all I did was walk through the kitchen in MY house" I replied.

"I didn't even know you were in there with him" I added.

"You knew I was seeing him today" she replied.

"Yes but I didn't think you meant here" I pressed.

"Calm down Maddie, you are getting yourself far too stressed over this" she said slowly.

"Sorry" I said to her.

"It's fine. I saw how you reacted when he called you 'Roonie" she said as she got up off her bed and sat on mine. I moved my legs and pulled myself up so I was now sat on my bed properly which made more room for Liv to sit on my bed.

"Yeah well I will admit I did find that a little bit strange" I said as she moved more onto my bed.

"Well you can't be mad at Josh he doesn't know that Diggie used to call you it" she answered as she smoothed the front of her dress out.

"I know I can't and I'm not" I said back.

"It has confused you even more now though hasn't it?" she asked me to which I nodded at her.

"You know that basketball is my weak spot Liv" I said before I bit down on my bottom lip.

"I didn't know he was good either" I added after a few seconds of thought.

"I honestly didn't know, basketball isn't really something I am going to discuss on set am I?" she joked.

"No I guess not" I said laughed.

"I'm sorry for laughing sat you earlier, but it did look funny" I added with a smile.

"I guess it did but I wasn't going to take any risks" she answered.

"Make up can do wonders on injuries but I didn't want to go through that" she answered seriously.

"You wouldn't have got hurt that much" I teased.

"Oh really?" she asked incredulously.

"I saw how you and Josh were playing'; neither of you were taking any prisoners" she said sarcastically.

"Well when you get in the zone you don't" I told her and started to laugh.

"Don't start laughing again" she whined as she started to pout.

"I'm sorry but your face was funny when you shouted 'Not the face!'" I answered as I mimicked her.

"Maddison" she warned.

"Olivia" I answered back in the same tone as I picked up on the fact that she was trying to be serious.

"I'll not help you with your Josh situation" she warned.

"Fine" I sighed and I held my hands up in defence,

"I'm sorry but I can't help it, it was funny. However I can't promise that I won't laugh at it later" I advised her.

"I think that is the best I am going to get" she answered sighing.

"Probably yeah" I agreed.

"Brilliant" she sighed again.

"So are you ok?" I asked her hoping to move the subject on.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't push the subject off yourself missy" she replied.

"I'm not I'm concerned about my sister" I answered.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I knew what she was doing; she obviously was trying to move the conversation off her and Josh. This is understandable as I know how that feels as I do the same to her when she brings up Holden. Aww Holden. However there is nothing going on between me and Holden like there was with Maddie and Diggie. So ours isn't as complicated...right?

* * *

"Thank you for your concern" she said after a moment.

"No problem. I'm just going to go for a run" I told her as I stood up from my bed.

"You can't keep ignoring the situation Maddie" Liv said as she stood up and sat up on her bed as I started to undo my laces.

"I know I can't but I need to think" I answered back as I pulled my shoes off.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I hate it when Maddie does this. Yes I know she is a jock and when she needs to 'think' she either runs herself into frenzy or goes on basketball crazy. Maddie sometimes forgets she is a girl and needs to open up and talk about things every now and again. Oh god! I'm turning into my mother!

* * *

"Maddie how many runs does it take to think?" I heard her ask as I pulled my sweats off.

"As many as I like" I countered as I started to pull my clean sweats on.

"Maddie" Liv started but I cut her off.

"Liv I will talk about it when I am ready. Stop pushing" I snapped as I pulled my t-shirt off and quickly pulled on a basketball vest.

"Sorry for snapping I just wish that people wouldn't watch my every move and scrutinise it. Nothing has changed I'm still me, I'm just missing Diggy that's all" I said as I picked up my dirty clothes and threw them in mine and Liv's dirty washing basket.

"I'm just worried about you" she said.

"I know you are, but you have nothing to be worried about" I told her happily trying to reassure her.

"Maddie I'm your twin sister I know when there is something up" she said slowly.

"I know as I know when there's something wrong with you. But in all seriousness Liv I am fine; I just miss Diggy, yes we might not get back together but he's still one of my best friends" I explained slowly.

"I understand that" she said with a small smile.

"Thank you" I replied as I walked up to my desk and picked up my iPod.

"Your welcome Maddie" I heard Liv say as I strapped my arm strap onto my arm to hold my iPod in place as I was running.

"Liv when and if I need to talk about Josh; or anything else Diggie related it will be you and only you I will come to OK" I said turning to look at her. I watched as her smiled turned bigger.

"Good, because everyone needs someone to talk to. Even Maddie 'Maddog' Roonie" she joked.

"Yeah I have my own personal psychiatrist" I joked back.

"Which is you not our mother, just to clear that up" I added seriously.

"I know" she laughed.

"Right I'm going to go for a run" I told her as I thrust both my thumbs up to indicate I was leaving.

"Ok, see you later" she answered as I walked up to our bedroom door

"Oh and Liv" I said as I opened the door.

"Yeah" she answered.

"You know where I am when you want to speak about Holden" I teased and then stepped through the doorway.

"Maddie" she warned as her face dropped which made me laugh

"Liv" I said in the same tone as I closed the door on her.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I knew that deep down Liv still had feelings for Holden; whether she would ever admit this is another thing. Thing is with Liv I knew that she would fixate on the whole me-Diggie-Josh thing to keep her mind from Holden. I would just keep drifting her mind back. I love my sister and if she wants to help me with my love life - then I was going to help her with hers. BAM WHAT!

* * *

After I ran back into our backyard I was very happy with myself; I enjoyed my run and I did think a little bit about my situation with Josh. Yes I miss Diggie and wished he would just come back already so I could know where I stand. But in the meantime it didn't mean that I couldn't get to know Josh; not in that way but as a friend. That seemed like a solution to my problem; which I was more than happy to go along with.

I put both my hands on my legs to steady myself whilst I regulated my breathing. After doing this for a couple of seconds I then glanced at my watch and noticed that I had beaten my run time yesterday but five minutes.

"BAM WHAT!" I shouted excitedly as I threw my hands up in the air. I then fist pumped the air and then got a shock by a door opening abruptly. I turned around the see a very startled Joey.

"What is happening?" He asked slowly as he looked around out backyard.

"Guess who just beat her run time from yesterday?" I asked him excitedly. I watched as he opened his mouth to speak but then I jumped in the air.

"Too late you lose! ITS ME! ME! BAM WHAT!" I shouted as I threw my arms in front of my face again.

"And people call me weird" Joey said as he shook his head. He quickly closed the door on me and I laughed at his reaction.

* * *

 **Joey POV voiceover:**

You would think that by now I would be used to Maddie being Maddie but occasionally she would surprise me. Yes I know she is a sports geek but sometimes I really did fail to see what got her so feisty when it came to sports. Saying that I never see why anyone would like sports. Urgh!

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

I quickly turned around and grabbed a basketball and quickly dribbled it around the yard and then quickly threw it at the hoop for a perfect hook shot.

"Nice work Maddog" I heard my father say.

"Thanks dad" I answered as I picked the ball up from the floor and looked at him.

"Nice to see that you are working on your leg. But don't push it" he warned.

"I won't coach" I laughed and threw him the ball. He caught it and smiled and then threw it through the hoop.

"Want to do some drills dad?" I asked him as I retrieved the ball again.

"As long as you feel up to it Maddog" he joked.

"Oh that's fighting talk old man" I joked as I threw the ball at him.

"Hit me with your best shot" he joked. In the end we ended up doing drills and practice shots for another two hours before my mother came out to tell us that dinner was ready.

"Aww mom five more minutes" I whined.

"No now" she said and she asked walked back into the house.

"We best got in Mads" my father said as he placed the basketball back in its stand.

'Yeah I suppose" I said sighing and I followed him into the house after my mother.

* * *

 **Pete POV voiceover:**

It was nice to see some more fighting spirit in Maddie today. I'm so proud of my little girl; especially as she beat her running time. It shows that her leg is getting stronger still after all this time. I'll still keep an eye on her though; don't want her doing another injury.

* * *

 **Karen POV voiceover:**

It's nice to see Maddie being her old self again, even though she and Pete would probably stay out all night if I left them. She has that glint in her eye that she used to have before Diggie left. Who knows my baby might be moving on. Oooooh I know I'll ask her later. Fingers crossed she will speak to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I'm just going to go straight into it. Thanks for the reviews and taking the time to read this story. Much Love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Dinner went over quite quickly; thankfully. However my mother kept throwing me this look and smiling at me. I knew exactly what it meant - she wanted to speak to me. Not in a bad way but I knew I was about to have another awkward conversation with my mother. Brilliant!

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Mother is going Maddie the 'look' and by the looks of it Maddie already knows and she looks like she doesn't want to talk. I'll try to make sure I'm around when mother tries to speak to her. Fingers crossed I can try and make it easier for her.

* * *

 **Karen POV voiceover:**

I kept looking at Maddie over dinner and I can't wait to find out what has got my little girl in a good mood. Maddie has thrown a couple of confused looks at Liv but hopefully she opens up to a little bit to me later on.

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

Both me and Liv both walked up to our room and as Liv closed the door I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked to her desk.

"You know that mom was giving me the look right. That's means she wants to speak to me" I said as I flopped down on my bed.

"Oh that I saw that" Liv said as she sat at her desk and turned her lap top on.

"Why won't she leave me alone?" I whined as I covered my face with my hands.

"Because she's our mother" Liv added as she started to impatiently tap on the keyboard as she waited for it to load.

"Girls" we heard our mom say.

"On cue" I whined.

"Just tell her you don't want to talk" Liv suggested meekly.

"I've tried" I said sadly.

"Girls can I come in?" mom asked.

"Like I have a choice" I muttered which made Liv laugh.

"Play nice" she laughed.

"Yeah mom" she said and our bedroom door opened.

"Hi girls" mom said happily as she closed the door and looked from Liv to me.

"Hi mom" we both chorused.

"What brings you in here?" I asked as I removed my hands from my face.

"I wanted to speak to you actually" she advised as she sat at the end of Liv's bed.

"I just wanted to see if there was anything you want to talk about Maddie?" she asked me after I didn't comment on what she had just said.

"No. I don't think so" I replied slowly.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Positive" I replied as I sat up and looked at her.

"You seem as if you are in a better mood today" she observed.

"I am" I agreed.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I kind of knew where my mother was going with this but I wanted to see how long she was going to drag it out for. Cruel I know but hey she wanted to pry. No one said I would make it easy for her. The amount of conversations she had tried to have with me about Josh - it was getting tiring.

* * *

"Any particular reason?" she prompted.

"No" I answered slowly. Her face dropped a little bit but then she cast a look at Liv in case I didn't want to speak to her in front of Liv. Liv kept her back to the both of us but I knew that she was listening to our conversation.

"Well there is one reason..." I started. Mom's head span back around to look at me with a smile on her face. I also watched as Liv turned around to look as well and she had a smirk on her face.

"Yes" Mom probed.

"I beat my run time off yesterday" I told her. I watched as my mother's face dropped and Liv bit down on her bottom lip to stop her from laughing.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked her.

"Nothing dear" she replied.

"You sure? You look disappointed. You not proud that I beat it?" I asked her sadly.

"No I'm proud very proud" she said with a smile.

"Well why do you look disappointed?" I asked her.

"I thought it was something else-" she started.

"But just ignore me" she said throwing her arms up in front of her.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Maddie knew what she was doing. She knew that mom would have heard about her spending time with Josh so mom would automatically assume it was Josh that had her in a good mood. Part of me suspected that as well; but I knew how to drag that info out of my sister - not like mom.

* * *

"No mom, what?" I asked her.

"I just thought it might have had something to do with Josh" she said slowly as she watched my reaction.

"Me and Josh are just friends mom" I told her quickly.

"Yeah, but you know" she said as she was trying to prompt me into saying more.

"No I don't. He railroaded me into play basketball with him. We are just friends" I told her. I made a mental note to tell Liv that I had decided what I was going to do with my 'situation'.

"Yeah, just friends" she said and looked at Liv as if she was trying to get her to join in to coax information out of me.

"Just like Liv is friends with Josh" I said slowly.

"Yeah" Liv answered.

"Oh I see" my mother answered.

"Well you know where I am if either of you need to talk" she said as she stood up.

"Yeah mom thanks" we both said together.

"It's weird when you do that" she said and she walked to our bedroom door.

"See you later" she said as she opened the door.

"See you later" we both said together again.

"Yeah" she replied and she closed the door after her.

* * *

 **Karen POV voiceover:**

I really thought that Maddie would have opened up a little bit; even though she says it is due to beating her run time I still think it is something to do with Josh. Maybe if I ask her when Liv's not around. Yeah that's probably the best idea.

* * *

"Well that couldn't have gone any better" I said sarcastically.

"She's only asking because she cares" I heard Liv say.

"I know, but it's like no one listens to a word that I say!" I snapped as I put both my hands in front of my face. I noticed that she didn't answer and I let a frown spread across my face. I slowly removed my hands and glanced across the room to see that she now had her back to me and she was typing on her laptop. I sighed and got up from my bed and walked quietly over to her. She didn't turn around to look at me; even when I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her.

"I didn't mean you" I told her quietly. I watched as she smiled and then she moved her hands and placed them on my arms and pulled me closer.

"I know" she answered back quietly.

"You know you are the only one that I can talk to about this. Yes you might plague me with questions but it's different with you" I explained as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean, it's a twin thing" she laughed.

"Twin thing" I confirmed as I laughed back.

"So what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Looking at a new scene of Voltage, want to watch it with me?" she asked.

"Yeah of course" I said excitedly. I loved watching Voltage; Liv was so killing it and I was so proud of her. I watched as she pressed play and then the scene started to play.

* * *

 _The scene started in Tess's hideaway; both Tess and Garrison were stood under the stairwell together with just a little bit of distance between them._

 _Tess was stood staring at Garrison; Garrison looked scared as if he didn't know what was going to happen next._

 _"Just tell me the truth" Tess said._

 _"I don't know whether I can" Garrison answered back sadly._

 _"What do you mean you don't know whether you can? Garrison you know you mean a lot to me surely you can tell me what is going on" Tess said quickly. Tears started to fill her eyes and she took one hesitant step towards Garrison._

 _"You mean a lot to me as well Tess, but I just don't know" he answered back sadly._

 _"Well where does this leave us?" Tess said sadly._

 _"I don't know. All I do know" he said as he stepped closer to Tess. Garrison took both of Tess's hands in his and held them close to his chest. Both their gaze's locked and both their mouth's opened slightly._

 _"Is that I love you" he muttered. Tess quickly inhaled and watched as Garrison let go of her right hand to cup her face._

 _"I love you too" she answered back._

 _"Isn't that enough?" he asked sadly._

 _"I don't know" she said._

 _"I just want to understand Garrison" she added_

 _"Why won't you let me in?" she asked._

 _"I don't want you to think any less of me?" he answered sadly._

 _"Why would I think any less of you?" Tess questioned._

 _"I don't know" he answered as he looked to the floor._

 _"Garrison stop saying you don't know" she said and she pulled her left hand away from his hands and cupped his face to make him look at her._

 _"Whatever it is we will get through this together" she said with a small smile._

 _"I'm glad I met you Tess" Garrison said happily as he cupped her face with his right hand._

 _"I'm glad I met you too" Tess answered back happily._

 _"I know that we will get through this. You just need to let me in" he added._

 _"I will let you in, just give me time" Garrison said. Tess's face dropped slightly but then nodded as the scene faded out._

* * *

"Wow that's really good Liv" I said as she pressed the pause button.

"You think so" she asked laughing.

"I know so" I said happily back.

"Not that mad that your boyfriend is my love interest?" she teased as she looked up at me. I rolled my eyes at her and then pursed my lips together.

"No I think I'll live" I answered back sarcastically. I watched as Liv's eyes widened slightly at my comment.

"You've decided what you're going to do" she stated as her smile got bigger.

"Yes" I answered back. I watched as Liv shrieked and she went to stand up. I stood up straight and took a couple of steps back as she stood up and walked toward me.

"So what did you decide?" she asked excitedly.

"Don't get too excited" I warned her as I placed both my hands in front of me. I watched as Liv's face dropped and she pouted.

"I have decided that even though I miss Diggie and I wish he would just come back already just so I could clear all this stuff in my head" I started. Liv nodded to prompt me.

"I think that in the meantime it wouldn't hurt to get to know Josh" I added. Liv's face spread into a grin and she went to give me a hug.

"As a friend" I finished and watched as she watched my face.

"As a friend" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Ok" she said slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" she answered back and she pulled me into a hug.

"Ok" I said slowly disapproving. I knew that tone and sometimes it didn't mean anything but other times it meant there was a thought ticking away in her mind.

* * *

 **Liv's POV voiceover:**

Maddie said she wants to get to know Josh more as a 'friend'. Well she said that's how she got to know Diggie and look what happened there. So who knows what will happen this time? I may need to help... just a little bit.

* * *

"Right" I answered back slowly.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"I know that tone Liv" I told her.

"What tone? I'm not using a tone" she said trying to defend herself.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

She was soooo using a tone; I knew that she was up to something and part of me didn't like it. She could play coy all she wanted but I know Olivia Rooney and I know when she gets that spark in her eye she's plotting.

* * *

"Ok" I said dismissing it.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" I answered as I flopped back down onto my bed.

"Ok" she answered slowly.

"I'm going to have an early night; as I beat my run time I want to get up early for a workout" I told her.

"You get up at five anyway you werido" Liv said as she walked back to her computer desk.

"Yeah but I've decided I want to get up half an hour earlier. You know it might help me get better" I answered back confidently.

"Just don't push your luck Maddie. I know that you injured your knee months ago but I don't want you to go back to that" Liv said sadly.

"And I won't I feel in even better shape now than before I injured my knee" I told her as I glanced at her.

"Yes because you are a fitness freak" she laughed.

"Your just jealous" I joked as I propped myself up on both my elbows so I could look at her.

"Of what?" she asked.

"I'm fitter than you" I laughed.

"And you have more boys chasing you" she teased. I pursed my lips together as she knew that would stop me from teasing her.

"But I'm not the star of space werewolves, voltage or sing it loud" I said singing 'sing it loud' trying to imitating her and failing.

"And that is how people can tell us apart. I can sing" she laughed.

"Yeah well I don't need to sing" I teased.

"Thank god!" she joked.

"Hey" I said and I threw a pillow at her.

"Sorry" she said and she threw it back.

"You will be" I told her.

"Or else what?" she teased.

"I don't know I'll think of something" I told her with an evil grin.

"I never like that grin" she said as her face dropped.

"I know" I teased her.

"Yeah well I will get you back" she warned.

"Whatever Liv" I laughed.

"Just because you are Maddog Roonie doesn't mean that you'll always win you know" she said.

"Don't turn this into a competition Liv. You'll know I'll go out of my way to make sure I win" I teased.

"Fine I won't" she puffed and then turned back around. I laughed at the fact that she was so easily to wind up and then I climbed off my bed again. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her again.

"You are far too easy to wind up" I laughed as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"So are you Wilcox" she teased as she kept typing her email.

"Don't you dare start calling me that?" I warned her.

"Or else what?" she laughed.

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll think of something Dippledorf" I told her. I felt her go rigid and she looked up at me.

"That's not fair" she pouted.

"And calling me Wilcox was?" I asked

"No probably not" she said and she started to laugh.

"You never know you might need my help with Holden someday soon" I warned her.

"I also might not" she countered.

"Give over Liv! You can tell you still have the crushies for him" I teased.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I hated the fact that Maddie could always read me like a book. Of course I still had feelings for Holden, but as he was dating Andie I can't go anywhere near him. You know because of girl code. If only I could crack it!

* * *

"Your silence says everything" I laugh as I let go off her and I jump back onto my bed.

"Behave Maddison" she warned me.

"Only if you behave Olivia" I said as I started to get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while since I last posted on this story but I'm currently trying to juggle four stories. I'm trying to get better though. Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

A couple of days later I was stood at my locker and I was about to close it when I heard someone say my name.

"Hi Maddie" Holden greeted politely.

"Hi Holden" I replied smiling.

"How's things? I don't think I've seen much of you or Liv lately?" He asked me.

"Oh things are going fine" I started as I closed my locker.

"I'm just practicing for our next big game against the Grizzlies next week and Liv, well she's being Liv" I said laughing.

"Yeah I know what you mean?" He said laughing.

"Why don't you ring her? I'm sure she'll want to hang out" I suggested. _You'll thank me one day Olivia_ I thought to myself.

"I don't want to disturb her, I know she's busy. You know with Voltage" he said nervously.

* * *

 **Maddie's POV voiceover:**

What were these two like? They are worse than me and Diggie! Ah Diggie, another reminder that's he's not here.

* * *

"Erm Maddie" I heard Holden say which broke me from my daydream on Diggie.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"I said I didn't want to disturb her, because she's busy with Voltage" he repeated nervously.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" I said waving my hand in the air. I then noticed that Liv had just walked threw the door coming from the court yard and was about to notice that I was speaking to Holden.

"She'll make time for you" I offered. I watched as he smiled at me and bit on his lip. I also noticed in the corner of my eye that Liv had now noticed that I was talking to Holden and she was walking our way with a startled look on her face.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

What on earth was Maddie doing? I hope she isn't doing anything embarrassing. Oh I'll kill her.

* * *

"Speaking of which here she is?" I said as Liv walked up to us.

"Hey" she said nervously. She quickly looked from me to Holden and back to me again; I noticed that she threw me a look to say don't push it.

"Hey Liv" Holden said turning to her.

"Hi Holden" she answered back.

"Hi Maddie" she said nicely.

"Hi Liv" I answered as I leant against my locker.

"Holden was just asking about you" I advised.

"Was he?" She asked as she turned to look at him. I knew deep down that she would be very happy; but she was trying to play it cool in front of Holden.

"Yeah I was just asking Maddie how you are because I've barely seen you recently" he said smiling at her.

"Yeah I've been really busy" she said nervously. I pulled my brow together in confusion as I had no idea what she was playing at.

"Yeah but you can make time for your friends Liv" I stated.

"I know I can" she answered.

"Cool so do you want to go for some froyo this week?" Holden asked excitedly. I watched as Liv floundered for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sure you'd love to wouldn't you Liv?" I asked her as I shoved her with my folder.

"Erm" she started and I knew that she was starting to panic.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

What was she playing at? Of course she wanted to go but she was letting this stupid girl code thing with Andie stop her. Even though this time I technically didn't do anything I was going to have to up my game. I just wish I didn't have such a competitive streak. BAM WHAT!

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I had no idea what Maddie was doing but she best behave! I so was going to get her back for this. How dare she ask Holden if he wanted to spend time with me. Of course I wanted to, but I just couldn't. Andie was the first friend I made here without the help of Maddie and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I know that she seems happy with Dump Truck but I just don't know how she would feel if I started dating Holden. I know I have feelings for him, but I just couldn't do that to Andie.

* * *

"It's ok, I know your busy. I'll see you guys later" Holden said as his face dropped and he quickly walked away, looking deflated.

"Liv, why did you not answer him?" I muttered to her.

"I panicked but I'm not in the wrong here you are" she snapped.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you" she snapped again.

"What makes you th-" I started but the school bell went.

"We will talk about this later" she said and she hurried past me.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover** **:**

Sometimes I thought I knew Liv and then she acts like this; I thought she liked Holden. I'll leave it for later on; probably not a conversation for the school corridors.

* * *

"Whatever" I said and I walked away to head for science class.

* * *

I didn't see Liv all day; even when I waited for her outside school for our parents. This was strange, had something happened to her? I pulled my phone out and checked my phone and she hadn't tried to text or ring me. She can't be that mad at me, can she? I didn't do anything, Holden walked up to me. I decided to text her to see if she is ok.

* * *

 _Is everything ok? Your not here to meet me to go home._

* * *

I stood a little while longer before my phone beeped to tell me that she had text back.

* * *

 _I've went straight to set, forgot to text you. Sorry._

* * *

I pulled my brow up at how distant her text seemed and quickly typed a reply.

* * *

 _Ok. Don't worry about it, we all forget things. Talk later?_

* * *

 _Yes_

* * *

I pulled a confused face at my phone, Liv very rarely sent one word messages, now I was really starting to get worried.

* * *

When I got home I tried to concentrate on my homework but I couldn't because I knew there was something troubling Liv. Even though I technically didn't do anything I felt guilty. In the end I managed to get some homework done before I heard the familiar footsteps walking up our stairs. I smiled to myself as I knew that I would be able to speak to her soon; but whether she would let me would be another thing - it seemed like she was in a right mood.

I watched as she opened the door and closed it and walked towards her bed. I heard her impatiently mutter to herself as she flung the bag down and she went to go into our closet.

"Not going to say hello?" I said looking up from my homework. I watched as she slowly turned around and looked at me.

"Oh there you are" she snapped. I pulled my brow together in confusion, so it was me she was annoyed at.

"Yeah I'm just doing my homework" I answered as I pointed to it in front of me.

"Liv what's wrong?" I asked her. I watched as she folded her arms in front of her chest and she sighed.

"I know you told me to leave you and Josh alone, I said I would try. But really Maddie did you have to go looking for Holden?" She asked quickly. My eyes widened as I realised why she was annoyed at me; she thought that I was trying to interfere; I hadn't even had the opportunity to yet!

"Whoa! Liv. I'm going to stop you right there" I said as I flung my pencil down and rolled of the bed to go and stand in front of her.

"I didn't go looking for Holden, he came to me" I said signalling to me as I pointed to myself with both hands.

"Whatever" she answered sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as irritation started to fall into my voice.

"You were only winding me up about him the other day, next thing I know you are talking to him at school. You rarely talk to him at school" she rationalised.

"So you don't want me to speak to him?" I snapped.

"I never said that" she snapped back.

"Well make up your mind Liv, am I allowed to speak to your boyfriend or not?" I asked her angrily.

"Don't call him that?" She shouted.

"Why not? That's what you want him to be?" I shouted back.

"But he can never be my boyfriend!" she shouted as tears started to flow down her face.

"I can't see why not. Your both single!" I snapped.

"But he was da-" she started.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You've got this stupid girl code stuck in your head. If Andie was a good friend to you, she wouldn't care" I advised.

"Leave my friends alone!" She snapped.

"So now I can't speak to your friends is that it? Jeez Liv, I'm your twin sister you know" I snapped as I turned around and started to pack my homework away.

"Then act like it" I heard her mutter.

"I beg your pardon" I said as I turned around.

"I said then act like it!" she snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean? Don't talk to anyone you might know at school. Liv I have no idea what has gotten into you, but it needs to change and quick" I said as I turned and threw everything into my bag.

"Maddie" I heard her say her tone now seemed apologetic.

"No Liv. You need to calm down and really think about it. And when you do think about it, then maybe you'll notice that I was stood outside of **MY** locker" I said angrily and then I opened our bedroom door.

"Oh and by the way. I was going to interfere, but I didn't get the opportunity to. If this is what I would get when I tried, then maybe I shouldn't even bother!" I said angrily as I closed the door on her. I quickly ran down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the backyard. I quickly picked a basketball up and threw it and missed the hoop and I sighed angrily.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Ok, so I may have got the wrong end of the stick. It's just I saw red and thought that Maddie was meddling. I should probably apologise to her and I will when she comes back to our room. By the way she just missed that shot it wouldn't be safe for me to venture down there right now. By the look on her face she would kill me.

* * *

I completed a few runs but it didn't help my temper, I couldn't believe Liv. How dare she? _"Then act like it"_ still played around my mind. How dare she tell me not to speak to her friends! I didn't do that to her, she wouldn't like it if I did! God she was so annoying! I picked up another basketball and threw it angrily at the backboard and it bounced off and I caught it and threw it again. This time it bounced in another direction hitting one of my mother's prized garden gnomes. I grimaced at it and then kicked the basketball away as it rolled next to me.

"Hey Maddie" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Josh walking towards me.

"Erm hi Josh, Liv's inside" I said politely as I pointed my thumb in the direction in the house. I hoped that he wouldn't pick up that there was something wrong.

"I actually came here to see you" he said happily.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Phew! He didn't. Hang on! Why is Josh coming to see me?

* * *

"Me?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I asked Liv if you were free this evening to hang out, as I enjoyed playing basketball the other day. Liv said that you were and she told me to come round" he explained as he picked a basketball up. He cheekily grinned at me and threw me the ball; I quickly caught it and nervously smiled at him.

"Did she now?" I asked as I looked up at our bedroom window and I saw that she was looking down at us. I could barely see her face but what I could see was that she looked scared.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

She's going to kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I've just seen the spoiler for Scoop-A-Roonie. Shock! Who would have thought it, I'll not comment too much in case you haven't seen it. I'm going to try (and try is the operative word here) and focus more of my time on this story. I don't think it is going to be loads and loads of chapters like other stories on my page but I still want to give it the justice it deserves. So guys what team are you on? Mosh or Miggie? Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After politely playing seven games of one and one with Josh; he had went home. However not before asking me whether he could come over at the weekend to play again. Of course I said yes, I wanted to get to know Josh as a friend - the fact that he liked to play basketball was a bonus. After Josh had left I threw a glance up at mine and Liv's bedroom and noticed she wasn't stood there; but I knew that she was nervous of me going back up there.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

So was I going to make her suffer a little bit longer? Or was I going to just do the band-aid technique? Hmmmm depends how evil I am I feeling?

* * *

"Oh hi Maddie" I heard my mother say as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink before going into the living room.

"Hi Mom" I answered back as I pulled a glass out of the dishwasher and went to open the fridge.

"Is everything ok? You and Liv both seem to be in a funny mood" she asked as I opened the fridge.

"Yeah everything is fine" I lied as I pulled a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"You sure?" She probed.

* * *

 **Karen POV voiceover:**

I hated when both twins did this. I knew there was something wrong and one of them was going to slip, I was hoping it was going to be Liv. I will get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

* * *

"Yeah, where is Liv?" I asked her as I poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Do you want any?" I asked as I pointed to the carton.

"No thank you dear. Liv is in the living room reading a script for Voltage while Parker is watching Linda and Heather" my mother said.

"Cool" I said as I picked up my glass and started to walk towards the stairs and as I done this my gaze met with Liv's as she was sat down on the couch listening to mine and our mothers conversation. I shook my head and walked up the stairs as she quickly returned her glance to her script.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Maddie looks so annoyed. What have I done? When Josh asked if she was free tonight I felt annoyed that she was interfering with Holden so I thought I would give her a taste of her own medicine. But seeing her reaction to when I snapped at her made me come to my senses. I also feel really bad about using Josh for my own good, but as Maddie wants to get to know him as a friend so playing more basketball with him shouldn't be a bad thing surely? Please say it isn't.

* * *

 **Liv POV:**

"Liv what is going on between you and your sister?" I heard my mother say as she walked into the living room.

"Nothing" I said as I didn't take my eyes off my script.

"Olivia Roonie, look up at me" she said as she sat down next to me. I looked up at her and noticed that she had a stern look on her face.

"I wasn't born yesterday young lady, tell me what has happened" she prompted.

"Nothing just a minor disagreement. That I am going to sort out now" I snapped standing up.

"Olivia!" My mother snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Do not take that tone with me" she stated.

"Sorry, I've had a really stressful day" I answered back as I stroked the script that I had in my hands.

"It's ok, now go and sort things out with your sister. If you are not going to tell me, at least go and fix things. I don't like my baby's fighting" she said.

"Ok thanks mother" I said and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Try to do it quietly Hollywood. You and Maddie can fight really loud, I don't want to miss any of Linda and Heather" I heard Parker say.

* * *

 **Parker POV voiceover:**

Why is it every time the twinkie dinks have a fight it is in the middle of Linda and Heather? How inconsiderate!

* * *

"We'll try" I said as I slowly walked up the stairs as my stomach started to flutter due to start feeling nervous.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Fingers crossed she will talk to me, there was one time when I interfered with a boy that Maddie liked when we were in fourth grade. She didn't speak to me for two days; it was really lonely on my side of the room.

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and of course I knew who it was. I knew that my mother had prompted her to come and find me. I decided that I was going to play on this a little bit; because that is what she would do to me. I reached over and picked up my iPod up and started to find a song, I saw our bedroom door open and out of the corner of my eye I saw her enter the room and close the door.

"Mad-" I heard her say and I then pressed play on my iPod and turned the music up really loud. I placed my iPod down and then returned to my homework. I knew she knew that I knew she was there and she stood next to my bed.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Oh god! She looks mad; Maddie always did this when we had a really big argument. I was half tempted just to leave her to it; but the other alternative was going back downstairs. But I couldn't do this because our mother would ask more questions; and that would only make things worse!

* * *

I continued to do my homework for a little bit longer and then one of my earphones was ripped out of my ear.

"What?" I snapped still not looking at her.

"Maddie can we talk?" she asked.

"I don't know. Can we?" I said sarcastically as I looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well it depends Olivia. Am I acting like your twin?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maddie I should never have said that I'm sorry" she said sadly.

"Whatever" I said as I looked back down at my homework.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I knew she felt bad; but I was still mad at her. I know we will sort things out but I fully intended to make her suffer for a little while longer.

* * *

"Maddie please I'm sorry" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"So am I?" I said not talking my eyes from my homework. I heard her sigh and then she walked into our closet and then closed the door. I looked up at the door and stared at it for a couple of seconds. In fact I waited a couple of minutes for Liv to come back in but she didn't. I sighed and rolled off my bed and walked towards our closet and slowly opened the door.

I walked in and quickly looked around and saw Liv sitting on the floor crying; I bit down on my lip and closed the door slowly behind me.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Ok, so I may have pushed too hard. But we'll make it up to each other - like always.

* * *

I quickly walked over and sat next to her; she didn't look up or move to acknowledge that I was there.

"Liv come here" I said as I moved closer to her and opened my arms. She moved slowly and placed her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Maddie" she sobbed.

"It's ok Liv. I'm sorry too" I said as I stroked her back.

"I shouldn't have said what I did, nor should I have acted the way I did either" she sobbed.

"It's ok Liv. Sorry I pushed too far" I said before kissing the top of her head.

"I should have let you speak earlier on instead of storming out of our room" I said quietly as tears started to form in my eyes. I hated seeing Liv cry; especially when it was me that made her cry.

"I shouldn't have scowled at you and I shouldn't have ignored you just then" I added as I continued to stroke her back.

"Looks like we both have a lot to be sorry for" she whispered.

"It would appear so" I said as I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I feel bad for using Josh to get at you. I just saw red when I thought you were meddling with Holden and when he asked whether you were free it was a combination of not wanting to hurt his feelings and wanting to get you back" she advised.

"It's ok. I forgive you" I said.

"I forgive you too" she answered back.

"And anyway spending time with Josh helped so really you made things better" I said. I watched as she pulled away from me and looked up at me.

"It helped?" she asked.

"Yeah, playing basketball makes me focus and makes me think about things. So I was able to rationalise things" I said.

"So you still only want to get to know him as a friend?" she asked.

"Liv" I warned her.

"Well you can't blame me for asking?" she asked.

"No I can't" I sighed.

"Yes I only want to get to know him as a friend" I clarified.

"Ok" she said nodding.

"Liv?" I asked slowly after we had sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Maddie" she asked.

"Why did you not answer Holden?" I asked.

"Erm" she said slowly.

"Liv" I stated sternly.

"I panicked and I instantly regretted it when I saw him walk away like that" she answered back.

"I guess that even though he had a crush on me when we were younger but that doesn't mean that he would want me now" she added as she looked down at the floor.

"Liv, you can tell Holden wants to get to know you. He does like you" I said trying to reassure him.

"Yes but as what Maddie? A friend? A girlfriend?" she said as her voice started to go up in pitch.

"Well you will only find out if you spend more time with him" I said.

"I know" she answered.

"Liv I don't think Andie would mind you know" I said to her.

"I know but I still don't want to hurt her feelings" she said sadly.

"Talk to her about it?" I suggested.

"I might just do that" she answered with a smile.

"Good" I replied smiling back.

"Maddie" Liv said.

"Yes Liv" I answered.

"You always act like my twin" she said.

"Well I try but singing is really not my bag" I joked.

"I guess not. I never really got basketball either" she teased.

"You might do if you put the time in" I teased.

"But you'll never be as good as me" I stated teasing her futher.

"Obviously - you play dirty!" she joked.

"The only way to play" I laughed.

"You always act like my twin as well. Even though at times I could quite willingly strangle you" I teased.

"Ditto" she laughed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Things will work themselves out Liv" I said as I stroked her back.

"I know they will" she answered back.

"Thanks Maddison" she laughed.

"Anytime Olivia" I laughed back.

"Thank you as well Liv" I added as we shared a long cuddle to console each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm starting to make progress on this story and I've set myself a goal for when I want to finish this story. Fingers crossed I manage it! Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

A week went past since mine and Liv's argument and in between this time a couple of things had happened. First of all we won our game against the Grizzlies. BAM WHAT! Second of all I managed to spend some more time with Josh and Liv was plucking up the college to ask Andie about Holden. I just wished she would seize the moment, but Liv being Liv and she was dragging it out - which was only making it worse.

* * *

As I left the bathroom after getting ready for school; an idea dropped into my head. A smile spread across my lips and I hoped that Liv would go for what I had planned. I knew it was going to open me up for scrutiny; but Liv was worth it. Even though the scrutiny would mainly come from her.

"Someone looks happy this morning" Liv noted as I walked up to her.

"Something like that, I need to speak to you" I said. I watched as her brow pulled together in confusion.

"Ok shoot" she said.

"That's my saying, but at least you are channelling your inner basketball nerd" I laughed.

"Of course" she laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" she asked as she picked up her school bag and flung it around her shoulder.

"Do not read into this" I warned her as I done the same.

"Right" she answered slowly.

"I may have figured out a way that you can spend time with Holden without upsetting Andie" I said quickly.

"How?" she asked.

"Go and get froyo with him" I answered.

"I don't see how that would fix my problem?" she said sounding confused.

"With me" I added. I winced already as I knew what reaction I was about to get from Liv.

"So the three of us would go?" she asked slowly.

"No" I answered back.

"Eh?" Liv replied as she threw her hands up dramatically to show her confusion.

"The four of us would go" I clarified.

"The four of us?" she prompted.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Please please please please please please don't make a big deal out of this!

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I knew what Maddie was trying to tell me, but I wanted her to spell it out.

* * *

"Josh could come with us" I said quietly.

"Sorry Maddie I didn't hear you" she teased.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Of course she heard me!

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Of course I heard her!

* * *

"No I didn't" she teased.

"I said Josh could come with us" I puffed.

"Yeah I suppose that could work" she laughed.

"I'll ask him on set tonight" she said as she went to open our bedroom door.

"Oh you don't need to" I said absentmindedly.

"Why would that be?" she asked as she turned around to look at me. I noticed the tone that she had used and when I slowly looked up at her I was met with a smirk.

"Maddison Roonie what are you not telling me?" she teased as she walked up to me.

"Josh has already asked me to go for froyo this week" I admitted.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Eeeeeeeekkk!

* * *

"Why did you not say so last night?" she asked me after she shrieked.

"Because you would make a big deal about it" I whined.

"No I wouldn't" she said as she stood next to my bed. I heard my phone go off and I reached over to get it but was stopped when Liv held her hand out.

"Maddie" she said slowly.

"I didn't know Josh has your number" she said as she picked my phone up.

"Again-" I started as I snatched my phone away from her.

"I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it" I said as I looked down at my phone to see Josh's text:

* * *

 _Hey Maddie, hope you are ok. Still want to go for froyo this week? Josh :)_

* * *

"I thought you only liked him as a friend" I heard Liv say.

"I do" I answered quickly as I slid my phone into my pocket before she could wrestle it out of my hand.

"So why are you being so secretive?" she teased as I walked around her and went to open the door.

"Because my twin sister reads into everything" I said as I opened the door.

"Of course, I can read you like a book" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"So when did you swap numbers?" she asked as she followed me out of our room.

"Last night" I admitted as she closed the door behind us.

"I see" I answered.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Maddie was been so secretive. Maybe I should try and get hold of her phone and see what really is going on. Actually no she would kill me. So I'll just have to settle for the next best thing - speak to Josh.

* * *

"So do you want to come with us and invite Holden?" Maddie said.

"Erm. I don't know. You mind us gate crashing your date?" she teased.

"It is not a date!" I snapped.

"Does Josh know this?" she laughed.

"Yes" I answered bluntly.

"You sure?" she probed.

"Yes" I repeated nervously.

"How?" she asked as she picked up on my tone.

"Because of how awkward it got when he asked me" I advised.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I sighed at her as I let the memory play in my mind as I told her what happened.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _"Maddie" I heard Josh say._

 _"Yeah" I answered as I put the basketball that we had been playing with back on the rack._

 _"Thanks for letting me come over, it makes a nice change from just being on set and being in my hotel room" he said happily._

 _"No problem. It's nice to have someone new to trash" I teased as I walked up to him._

 _"You haven't won every time Mads" he stated._

 _"I know but I have the majority" I laughed._

 _"Yeah well we will play a few more games to try and change that" he said as he smiled._

 _"Well that's if you can" I stated._

 _"What do you mean?" he asked._

 _"Well if you can fit it all in with your busy schedule" I teased._

 _"I'm sure I can squeeze you in" he laughed._

 _"Erm thanks" I laughed. I turned to go back in the house with Josh as he said that he needed to speak to Liv before he went home._

 _"Maddie" he said which made me turn around to look at him._

 _"Josh" I replied._

 _"Can I ask you something before we go in?" he asked. I noticed that he had started to get nervous and I burrowed my brow in confusion._

 _"Yeah sure" I said as I turned to look at him._

 _"I just wondered-" he started and then cut off._

 _"Yes" I prompted._

 _"If you fancied?" he added but stopped again._

 _"Yes Josh" I prompted again._

 _"Would you like to go for some froyo this week?" he asked quickly._

 _"Erm" I said._

 _"You don't need to if you don't want to" he quickly said._

 _"Yeah, erm. I mean" I stuttered. Why had this turned awkward with Josh? It wasn't as if he was asking me out on a date...or was he?_

 _"It's ok Maddie. You don't need to. I just thought that it might be a nice change from beating me at basketball" he said with a small smile._

 _"No, of course" I quickly said nervously._

 _"That's fine. No we could go" I answered._

 _"Brilliant" he said as his smile got bigger._

 _"Yeah, we should ask Liv to come as well. She loves herself some froyo" I said as I pointed my thumb at the house. His face dropped for a second but then he quickly recovered herself._

 _"Yeah, she does love froyo" he laughed._

 _"I would say we could go and sing it at her but first of all she hates the song and second of all she would kill us" I laughed as I opened the door._

 _"Well we wouldn't want that now would we" he laughed as he followed me through the doorway._

* * *

"Yeah if you two came up singing that. I would have killed you" she warned me.

"Yeah, might still do it though" I teased.

"Don't" she snapped.

"Why?" I teased.

"First of all you know I hate that song" she started.

"True" I agreed.

"Second of all you can't sing" she stated.

"True again. But what I lack in pitch I make up for in volume" I laughed.

"Yes well I know that too well" she said as we started to walk down the stairs.

"Hang on" she said stopping me.

"What?" I asked as I stood still.

"That doesn't explain how you have Josh's number" she said as she squinted in suspicion.

"After we walked into the kitchen he asked me for my number, he claimed it would make it easier for him to speak to me rather than go through you" I admitted.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I hoped that Liv wouldn't make a big deal about this. I think deep down she liked that Josh would ask her about me so she would know what was happening. But now Josh can text me so I can now choose what I tell her - she's not going to like that. Anyway it's not as if anything is going on anyway!

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Maddie was saying one thing and doing a complete different thing! At least when Josh was going through me I at least knew what was going on. Maddie was now arranging to meet up with him. Was she going to tell me that she was going to go out with Josh?

* * *

"Maddie" I head Liv say as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yes" I answered. I watched as Liv noticed that our parents and Parker were waiting in the kitchen for us and Joey.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Actually were you going to tell me?" she amended.

"Yes I was and soon. You would have found out anyway" I said.

"Found what out?" my father asked. I quickly looked up at him and then bit my lip.

"That I've accidently destroyed another one of Liv's jumpers again" I lied.

"Maddison" my mother scolded.

"It's ok mother. I've given up trying to teach Maddie the difference between my jumpers. I need to learn to keep them in places where she can't get at them" Liv said as she clicked on to what I was doing.

"You need to take better care of your sister's belongings" my mother advised as she walked past us both to get to the bottom of the stairs.

"JOEY!" she shouted which both me and Liv jump.

"WHAT?" he called down.

"HURRY UP! WE ARE ALL WAITING FOR YOU!" my mother shouted.

"OK! GIVE ME TWO MINUTES!" He shouted.

"Every morning is the same he's getting worse" my mother muttered to herself.

"We'll go in my car" Liv said as she linked my arm and pulled me from the kitchen.

"Ok girls" my mother said.

"We will come outside with you" my father said as he pulled Parker along with us.

"JOEY WE ARE GOING!" my mother shouted.

"OK! OK! IM COMING! IM COMING!" he shouted as he started to walk down the stairs. We all looked at him as he walked down the stairs and noticed that Joey was currently walking down stairs in a brightly coloured cat jumper.

"Some things never change" Parker said as we walked out of the front door. Me and Liv quickly walked up to Liv's car and climbed in. I watched as Liv started the car and started to pull out of the drive; so this told me that it was safe to text Josh back. I quickly unlocked my phone and quickly sent a reply.

* * *

 _Hey Josh, Yeah I'm fine and yourself? Yeah I still want to go. Is it ok that Liv brings Holden? Maddie :)_

* * *

"Texting Josh?" I heard Liv say.

"Yeah" I answered back.

"Maddie-" Liv started.

"Don't push your luck Liv" I warned her. I watched as she smirked and then concentrated on the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I like the progress that I am making with this story - three chapters in two days! You probably won't notice as much though - by the time I have posted it. Much love RSD xoxoxo**

* * *

 _Hey Maddie, that's perfectly fine. Do you know what day you want to go? I might see you today if your there after class. Me and Liv have to shoot another scene at the school. Josh._

* * *

 _Hi Josh, I'm glad your fine with it. Not yet, I need to see what day is good for the other two - hope that is ok. Yeah I've got after school basketball training so I might see you around. Maddie._

* * *

"Maddie" I heard Liv say as I was stood at my locker.

"Yes" I said as I put my phone away.

"Texting Josh again?" she teased.

"Yes, because it's rude not to text someone back" I stated as I opened my locker. As I opened my locker my eyes caught the discarded picture of Diggie that I had placed inside my locker. I smiled at the photo and then sighed; why did he have to go away to Australia? He was coming back in three month so fingers crossed I could speak to him soon. I might facegab him later; but I'd have to text him to see when would be good. Darn the time difference!

"Earth to Maddie" I heard Willow say.

"Hi Willow" I said as I pulled my English literature book out of my locker.

"Ready for training tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" I answered back as we bumped fists together.

"Those perry dogs aren't going to know what's hit them" Willow said reaching up for a high five.

"Yes my sister!" I said slapping her hand.

"Oi!" Liv teased.

"Your my **TWIN** sister. It's different" I said trying to pacify her.

"Ok, that's good" she laughed.

"Well I best get going, I'm going to see if I can catch Joey going into science class" Willow said and she excitedly sauntered off.

"See you" both me and Liv said at the same time. I leant against my locker and I looked at my phone.

"Staring at it isn't going to make Josh text you" she teased.

"It's not that, I'm just thinking" I said.

"Am I allowed to ask about what?" she asked as I glanced down the corridor. I noticed that Holden was just at the water fountain - the perfect distraction.

"Why don't you go and ask Holden about froyo. Josh wants to know what day we want to go" I said to her as I looked back at her.

"Smooth move Maddog" she muttered.

"Whatever Hollywood" I muttered back.

"Go and ask him" I prompted.

"Fine" she asked.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Why was Maddie doing this to me? Of course I wanted to go, but surely she realised this looked like a double date? Maybe it's her trying to slyly date Josh without me knowing. Well that isn't happening!

* * *

 **Liv POV:**

"Holden" I said as I walked up to him.

"Liv" he said as he turned around.

"Sorry about the other day. I had a lot on my mind, I didn't mean to come across as icy" I said as I started to fidget with my fingers.

"It's ok. Like I said I know you are busy" he said happily.

"Well at least let me make it up to you" I suggested.

"You don't need to do that" he said as he moved his hand as if he was dismissing the fact that I needed to make it up to him.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Holden was so cute! I need to try and keep things together before I embarrass myself as I normally do.

* * *

"Come on! I feel bad" I said.

"Ok, how do you propose you make it up to me?" he asked.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I know this is getting ahead of myself, but the way Holden said the word propose sounded so dreamy. Hang on Liv! Get a grip girl!

* * *

"Earth to Liv" Holden said laughing.

"Sorry who?" I stupidly asked.

"You" he laughed.

"Oh me! Oh!" I said as my cheeks started to strike red.

"Me, Maddie and Josh are going for froyo this week. Wanna join?" I asked quickly before I embarrassed myself any further.

"Yeah that sounds good. What day are you going?" he asked.

"It hasn't been decided yet, I think we are working around mine and Josh's schedules" I advised.

"Ok, well text me the day and I'll be there. It will be nice to catch up" he said smiling.

"Yeah it will" I answered back happily.

"Well I best go to class" he said and he turned to walk away.

"See you later Holden" I said and I watched him walk away.

"Bye Liv" he called back. I sighed; that was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. But I was going to spend some time with Holden, and that made me so happy.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover!**

Eeeekkkkkk!

* * *

*Meanwhile at Maddie's locker*

* * *

I kept staring at my phone, I'm going to do it. I'm going to text Diggie. I quickly unlocked my phone and went looking for my last message I sent to Diggie, I took a deep breath as I typed his text and hit send.

* * *

 _Sup Diggie, Just wondered whether you wanted to catch up later on? Feels like I haven't spoke to you in ages. Don't worry about it if your busy, I can catch you another time. Mads_

* * *

"Still texting Josh?" Liv teased as she walked back towards me.

"No Diggie" I answered back.

"Oh has he text you today?" she asked.

"No I'm seeing if he wants to facegab later... so we can you know... catch up" I said nervously.

"Yeah well fingers crossed he answers back soon" Liv said trying to reassure me.

"Yeah" I said as I locked my phone and put it back into my pocket.

"So what did Holden say?" I asked trying to move the conversation off me. I watched as Liv's cheeks started to go bright red.

"Olivia" I teased.

"He said yes" she admitted.

"See not as hard as you think" I teased.

"No. Thanks Maddie" she said with a smile.

"Your welcome" I said.

"I might just have to return the favour with Josh" she teased.

"Liv!" I warned sternly. She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"I'm going to class" I said and I started to walk away from her. I vaguely heard her say the word "bye" as I made my way down the corridor.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I was soo speaking to Josh later.

* * *

I didn't see Liv until lunch time when we met at our lockers; I quickly threw my things in my locker and pulled my phone out of my pocket. A grin spread across my face when I saw that Diggie had text me back:

* * *

 _What up Roonie! You must have read my mind and I have been thinking the same thing! I know your going to be a stranger when I next see you. I'm never too busy to speak to you Maddie. Please don't think that. It's 2310 here at the moment but yeah I can facegab, how about around 1900 your time today? Diggie_

* * *

I smiled at his response, I loved the fact that he reassured me that he would always make time for me.

"Liv" I said as I looked up at her.

"Mads" she answered.

"What time will you be back from set tonight?" I asked.

"Erm well we have a lot to shoot so maybe eight, maybe half eight. Why?" she asked.

"Diggie wants me to facegab him at seven. So at least I know I can speak to him on my own" I said with a smile.

"Yeah well you'll have at least an hour with him" she smiled as she closed her locker.

"Yeah. I'm actually nervous. I haven't spoken to him in three weeks nearly" I said as I nervously bit my lip.

"You have nothing to worry about Maddie" she said trying to reassure me.

"I hate to do this now, but I need to go. I'm going straight to set, we are filming some of it here so if your still here when I'm shooting I might see you. If not then I'll see you at home" she advised.

"Oh I already know" I said quickly.

"Let me guess... Josh?" she laughed.

"Yeah" I admitted which made her laugh.

"What are you like?" she said as she walked away.

* * *

 **Liv's POV:**

After a couple of scenes in the school we were about to film the next one; as we had a few spare moments in between takes I now stole my chance to talk to Josh. Hopefully Maddie wouldn't be too annoyed.

* * *

 **L** **iv POV voiceover:**

She probably is going to be, but I just need to know. The fact that she's being so secretive tells me that there is more than meets the eye. Twins can't lie to twins, and Maddie knows this.

* * *

"Josh?" I called to him.

"Yeah Liv" he said with a smile as he walked towards me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Of course what's up?" He asked.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Maddie lately-" I started.

"Yeah it's great isn't it?" He answered excitedly.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Whats wrong Liv?" He asked as his face dropped.

"Nothings wrong. I just wanted to know if there was more going on than Maddie's letting on" I probed.

"I see" Josh said.

"Don't you think that is between me and Maddie?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes" I said.

"Its just I know you wouldn't hurt her intentionally Josh but I am worried about her" I said sadly.

"Whoa Liv! I think you are blowing this way out of proportion. Me and Maddie are just friends" he said as he held both his hands up in front of him to defend himself.

"But you want more" I stated as I watched his reaction.

"Of course but I know she is confused about Diggie so I'm not going to force it. I want Maddie to know where she is at before I attempt anything. If anything happens it will happen but it will always be on Maddie's terms" I explained slowly. I couldn't help but smile at this. Josh was such a sweetie; especially when it came to Maddie.

"You really like her don't you?" I said as a large grin spread across my face.

"Shes not like anyone I've ever met. I'm sorry I know she's your twin but there's no one like Maddie - not even you" he said grinning.

"I just want Maddie to feel loved; Diggie left her twice. I would never do that" Josh said seriously.

"If things developed then I would prove that to her" he added.

"I know you would" I said with a smile.

"Liv I understand why you are doing what you are doing. I know you have every right to, you want the best for Maddie and I want that as well. Even if nothing comes of it I will have gained a good friend with Maddie" Josh added.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Awwww Josh is so sweet when it comes to Maddie. I would like to see them together as I think they would be good together, but who knows what is going to happen.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I know that Liv is just being the older protective sister, and I get it. She doesn't want Maddie to get hurt - neither do I. She's a great girl and if I have to wait years to show her that I'm the rock that she needs then I will do it. I meant it when I said; everything will be on Maddie's terms.

* * *

"Oh and Josh?" I said as Josh was about to walk away.

"Don't tell Maddie about this conversation, she will kill me" I said seriously.

"Ok" he answered quickly as he walked away to go to and check the script for the next scene. I smiled to myself as I turned around to go and get out of my voltage costume. What I didn't notice is that Maddie was standing not so far away waiting for me and Josh to finish filming this scene so she could speak to us, and she heard every single word.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Don't you worry Liv. Josh doesn't need to tell me. I already know!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm going to be honest with you but I have a right struggle on my hands, I have already wrote the ending to this story so I know what I want to do with this. However after seeing Scoop-A-Roonie. I'm so torn between team Mosh and team Diggie. The ending might need to change, darn you Liv and Maddie. Playing with our hearts and emotions. The struggle is real people - it's damn real! Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

 **Maddie's POV voiceover:**

After hearing Josh and Liv's conversation it gave me a lot of food for thought. Josh seemed to really like me and I couldn't lie. I did like him back; however at the moment I didn't know whether this was friendship or something developing into something more. I had only seen Diggie like that so as stupid as it sounds I didn't know whether I would be able to just move on from Diggie just yet. Maybe Liv was right; maybe I was starting to develop something for Josh. But at the same time I felt guilty about Diggie; even though I didn't know whether he had moved on or not I still felt guilty even spending time with Josh. How was I going to be able to figure this out? I needed to speak to Liv about this; and I know I should be mad at her speaking to Josh but after hearing what he said it has gave me a different outlook on the situation.

* * *

It was now 1855 and I was logging onto my facegab account; I still felt nervous and I didn't know why. I wanted to speak to Diggie but I felt that something had changed. I felt as if I had more clarity after all these months and I felt better about the situation with Diggie. I pressed the call button and watched as it rang, it rang a couple of times before Diggie's face appeared on the screen.

"What up Roonie? Diggie said happily.

"Sup Diggie" I answered back.

"Hows things in Steven's Point?" He asked with a big grin.

"You know same old same old. We won against the grizzlies this week" I replied with a grin.

"Well your playing for the porcupines so what do you expect? Your their star player" he laughed.

"Thanks Diggie" I said as my cheeks struck a light shade of pink.

"Hows the Hampden-Sydney Tigers going?" I asked trying to move the conversation off me.

"Not as well as you I'm afraid, we lost the last three games. You should come over and show us how it's done" he joked.

"I could do that" I replied not knowing what else to say.

"Wheres Liv? Still doing Voltage? He asked.

"Yeah she's there shooting it now. It's going well, I've watched them shoot a few scenes" I said with a smile.

"Someone gets all the luck" he teased.

"Don't you need to be at school today?" I asked hoping that I wasn't stopping him going to school.

"No. I'm free until dinner. That's why I'm still in my dorm" he advised.

"I see, I wish I had that option" I sighed.

"Maddie you would still be up at five in the morning working out" he laughed.

"True" I agreed.

"But I'm not going to be the star player if I don't keep it up" I teased.

"I suppose not" he laughed.

"So how's things with you?" I questioned.

"Well Australia is nothing like Tundrabania. It's a nice change not to have frosty eyebrows" he said as he jiggled his eyebrows which made me laugh.

"Yeah it must make a nice change" I said laughing.

"How's school?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Boring. I don't have as many friends here as I do back in Stevens Point; part of me wishes I was back with you guys" he said as he pouted.

"Yeah well the travelling must be worth it" I rationalised. Why was he feeling like this for? Of course he would miss his friends and family back at Steven's Point but he wanted to go in the first place.

"It is but I think I might stick around a bit when I get home" he stated.

"Things I need to do" he quickly added.

"Things?" I asked as my brow burrowed together in confusion.

"Yeah" he advised.

"I see" I answered quietly as my mind started to wonder on what things he would have to do when he came back home.

"How are you Maddog?" Diggie asked me after another awkward silence.

"I'm fine" I answered as I rubbed my left eye as it had started to sting.

"You sure?" He asked as he started to sound concerned.

"You seem a little bit... I don't know quiet" he added.

"I'm just tired. I'll probably go to bed after speaking to you" I said as I yawned.

"Yeah well I'm glad I have that option as well" he grinned.

"Diggie you just woke up!" I remarked.

"I know but I was up until three with some friends" he advised.

"Ah right" I said not knowing how to really comment on that either.

"Yeah, the ones I do have are amazing" he said with a smile.

"I'm glad you are liking it and have made some friends" I answered back.

"I am" he confirmed.

"Are you sure you are ok Mads?" he asked as he pulled his brow together in concern.

"Yeah" I told him.

"Like I said I'm tired and if I'm honest senior year is starting to take its toll" I said sadly.

"It will get easier" he said trying to reassure me.

"Hopefully, college starts in the fall" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"I know, well it starts for you anyway" he said dismissively.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"'I'm still undecided" he advised.

"Oh" I said slowly.

"What?" he asked as he picked up on the tone that I had just used.

"Well does that mean you'll be travelling again?" I asked.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Well at least I now might know where I stand, if he's just going to come back for a bit and then go off travelling again did this make it ok for me to move on? Surely Diggie isn't going to keep expecting me to keep waiting around for him. Is he?

* * *

"Who knows. I'm going to stick around in Stevens Point a little bit until I decide. I don't need to go to college this year I can defer" he advised.

"It sounds like you have already made up your mind" I noted.

"Not really, it was just a thought. You never know we might end up at the same college" he said with a same smile.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

He was really starting to confuse me on what he was planning to do.

* * *

 **Diggie POV voiceover:**

I hadn't made any decisions yet, well I have loads of time to decide. It's nice speaking to Maddie though, it's nice to see a familiar face.

* * *

"Have you started applying?" I asked eager to know what he had been doing since I last spoke to him.

"Yeah, well I've started the application forms" he said pulling a funny face which made me laugh.

"They need to be in soon" I advised him.

"I know, I'm just thinking about what to write" he said pulling another face.

"Well hurry up" I joked.

"Yes boss" he said as he saluted at me which made us both laugh.

"Do you want me to facegab you next week as well?" he asked me.

"Yeah that would be nice" I answered with a small smile.

"Good it will give me something to look forward to" he said with a smile. Diggie opened his mouth to say something but there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Diggie shouted.

"Diggie it's me Gavin!" I heard someone shout.

"Ok, come back in ten min. I'm busy!" Diggie shouted back.

"Ok!" Gavin shouted back.

"Sorry about that Maddie" Diggie said as he looked back down at me.

"So it looks like I only have you for ten more minutes" I stated.

"Yeah sorry" he said sadly.

"I don't even know what Gavin is doing up this early. Me, Clarissa and Gavin were the last ones to bed last night" Diggie advised.

"Clarissa?" I questioned.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Who's Clarissa? He's never mentioned her before?

* * *

"She's a great girl, you would get on well with her Maddie. She's trying to get into Gavin at the moment though. I don't think he's too keen" he said pulling a funny face.

"I see" I noted.

"Yeah they walked off on their own last night; he probably wants to talk about it" he said.

"I should let you go" I said taking the hint that he might want to go.

"You don't need to go Maddie. I never speak to you anymore" he said sadly.

"I know well it's hard to with a fourteen hour difference" I said sadly as I pouted.

"I know I sucks" he said sadly.

"When I get back we will need to go for froyo and have a proper catch up" he suggested.

"I'll look forward to it" I answered back.

"I'm going to go Diggie, I fancy an early night" I said.

"Ok, well I'll text you" he promised.

"Something to look forward to" I said.

"Bye Roonie" Diggie said happily.

"Bye Digge" I said. I watched as he quickly smiled and then I hung up on him. I stared at the screen for a couple of seconds before I closed my laptop.

* * *

 **Diggie POV voiceover:**

Something seems different about Maddie. I couldn't put my finger on it, I knew she would tell me eventually so I wasn't going to push it. It might be just senior year stress.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Something seems different about Diggie. He's never mentioned Clarissa before, what I'm more surprised at is that I know I would normally have started to over think it. However it didn't bother me as I thought it would. What does this mean?

* * *

I looked at mine and Liv's bedroom clock and noticed that it was 1930, suddenly I felt tired and I wanted some time on my own. I best get ready for bed now so when Liv came back home I would be settled. I knew how this would look to her but my recent conversation with Diggie and the conversation between Josh and Liv were starting to confuse me. When me and Diggie talk there's always an awkward element to it; but this time it felt even more awkward as it just felt like small chat between two friends. Was I moving on from Diggie?

I quickly packed my laptop away and pulled my pajamas out and went to leave my room to go and get ready. I needed time to think about everything that had happened today and fingers crossed it wouldn't bug me too much.

* * *

 **Liv POV:**

I slowly opened the bedroom door in case Maddie was still facegabbing Diggie but I was confused at what I saw. Maddie's laptop was packed away and the light was off, Maddie was curled up in bed asleep. What had happened between her and Diggie for her to be like this?

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I hope Diggie hasn't upset Maddie. He had put her through enough lately. The fact that she has went to bed before I got back gives me the hint that she wants to be left on her own. I'll speak to her in the morning.

* * *

 **Additonial A/N - Hey guys, I just want to say thank you for the reviews that you have given me so far. It's greatly appreciated and it means a lot to me that you guys like this story. I'm actually a few chapters ahead so I'm in between writing and proof reading. I think you will like what I have already written for the next few chapters. Speak soon. RSD xoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S What team are you guys on?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I think I've decided whether I'm on team Mosh or Diggie. I'm not going to tell you which one as that would ruin the story, so watch this space folks! Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

It was decided that we would go for froyo on Friday night as this was the best night for everyone. I hadn't let on to either Josh or Liv that I had overheard their conversation but I knew that I was going to tell them soon. They both kept asking whether I was ok and whether there was something wrong. I knew that neither of them believed me.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I knew that something was wrong with Maddie but she wouldn't tell me. It all started after she spoke to Diggie so that tells me that something must have happened. I've asked her about her facegab with Diggie but she just dismisses it as if it is nothing. I will get to the bottom of this; whether she likes it or not.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I knew there was something bothering Maddie; I have asked her a couple of times but I didn't want to push it too much. Liv told me in confidence that Maddie has been acting strangely since speaking to Diggie. I hope he hadn't hurt her again, I hope I could try and make things better for her when I saw her this evening.

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

School went really quickly today and the next thing I knew I was putting things in my locker at the end of the school day.

"Looking forward to getting some froyo" Liv said as she closed her locker and turned around to look at me.

"Yeah should be good" I answered back as I turned to look at her.

"Are you sure you're ok Maddie you've been acting weird for a few days now" she said slowly with her tone full of concern.

"Yeah everything's fine" I replied as I closed my locker.

"You sure?" she probed.

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Maddie" she said slowly as I leant against my locker.

"Yes Liv" I said slowly as I started to fidget with my nails.

"Stop lying to me and tell me what is wrong" she muttered as a group of people walked past.

"Liv when I want to talk, I'll talk. Don't push me!" I warned.

"So there is something?" She asked.

"Maybe" I replied.

"How maybe?" She asked.

"Well it depends on how I decide to act" I admitted.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Normally I would have been annoyed with Liv for speaking to Josh, in a way I am a little bit relieved. However over the last few days I've managed to think and I feel... I don't know... Happier? I'm not saying it is mainly due to what I heard Josh say, well maybe a little bit, but I finally feel like my mind is somewhat cleared.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Liv asked.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

It sounds like Maddie is stewing on something; and I don't know whether this is good or not. Diggie better not have really upset her. I had a bad feeling when she said she was going to facegab Diggie.

* * *

"I'm still thinking about it Liv, I'll tell you soon enough" I promised.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Real soon. As in maybe an hour or two.

* * *

"Ok so what's the plan?" I asked her as we started to move away from our lockers to leave.

"We go home and get changed and then we are picking Josh and Holden up" Liv advised.

"Ok" I said as I followed her out of the doorway leading to the court yard.

* * *

After getting ready I was sat on my bed waiting for Liv to decide what shoes to wear; as I watched her try to decide between what pair of heels were the best to wear I made my decision.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Here goes!

* * *

"Liv" I said.

"Hmmmm" she replied.

"Can we talk about something?" I asked. I watched as she turned slowly to look at me.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Was I about to find out what was on Maddie's mind? Fingers crossed!

* * *

"Yeah of course" she asked quickly as she sat on her bed, still holding both pairs of shoes that she was looking at.

"Right I want to talk about my 'behaviour" I explained to her as I did quotation marks in the air when I say the word 'behaviour'.

"Ok" she replied slowly.

"But before I do that I want to ask you something. Promise to be honest with me?" I asked.

"Of course" she promised.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I wonder if she will lie to me.

* * *

"Good because I want you to be honest with me" I said with a smile before I looked at the ground.

"I can only try" she said giving me her trademark smile.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I hope she doesn't deny it. But I will give her more than one chance.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I don't know whether I like where this is going.

* * *

"Good" I answered.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked slowly as I looked up at her. I watched as her eyes widened slightly and then narrowed quickly as she was trying to figure out why I would ask her that question.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Her behaviour has something to do me? No! I hope not, she's been like this for a couple of days. Surely she would have said something to me by now.

* * *

"Erm, I don't think so" she answered slowly.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes?" She replied slowly.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I questioned.

"Telling you?" She answered slowly again.

"Right Liv I'm going to ask you again but I want you to bear in mind that I already know so I know your lying to me" I told her sternly. I watched as her eyes widened again at this and she started to bit her lip to show that she was nervous and she was frantically trying to figure out what I was talking about.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

She lied to me! She better not this time.

* * *

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" I repeated. I watched as she turned away from me and it was like I was watching the cogs work in her head and then she quickly span her head and looked at me.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

What was she talking about? Unless...

* * *

"Has Josh said anything?" She immediately asked.

"Oh so now you remember?" I asked sarcastically.

"So has he?" She prompted.

"I asked first" I stated.

"Yes I now remember... I'm so sorry Maddie" she said apologetically.

"Yeah" I said.

"So did Josh tell you?" She asked.

"No" I answered as I looked down at the floor.

"Ok so how did you find out that I spoke to Josh?" She asked.

"I was waiting for you to finish shooting, and I heard you two talking" I admitted as I started to fidget with my nails.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed and I heard the shoes fall to the floor.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"I heard from 'Josh can I have a word for a second?" I said mimicking her voice.

"Oh no!" She said as her hands flew to her face.

"Yeah" I repeated for the third time as I looked up at her.

"Is that why you've been weird for a couple of days?" She asked and I saw her remove her hands from her face to revel that she was biting on her lip.

"Hmm a little bit, I've had other things on my mind" I advised.

"Does Josh know you know?" She asked.

"No" I answered.

"I'm going to pull him to one side tonight and speak to him" I explained.

"Are you mad?" She asked quickly.

"I thought I was going to be, but I'm not" I admitted.

"I should be mad at you though" I said sternly.

"I'm sorry Maddie" she said sadly.

"You will be, you now owe me" I stated.

"Yeah I do" she answered back apologetically.

"What other stuff have you got one your mind?" She asked moving the conversation on.

"My facegab with Diggie was strange" I started.

"How?" She asked.

"Well after hearing what Josh said it has made everything seem different. I then had my facegab with Diggie and it was awkward for all the wrong reasons" I explained.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"It just seemed like small talk between two friends with a lot of awkward pauses in it" I answered.

"He mentioned this girl-" I started.

"He hasn't?" She asked quickly.

"No apparently she's trying to get together with one of his friends, but he's never mentioned her before" I explained.

"Also when we were talking about college he said he might not go this year. He was talking about he might defer for a year and go travelling" I added.

"I see, so where does that leave you and him?" Liv asked.

"I don't know but one thing I do know is that I can't just keep waiting around for him to come back" I said.

"It looks like you have made your mind" she noted.

"Maybe maybe not" I said.

"I will always have feelings for Diggie, but I just don't know whether we can ever work" I admitted,

"That must be hard for you to say" Liv said getting off her bed and coming to sit next to me.

"It is, maybe me and Diggie are only destined to be friends" I thought.

"Maybe" Liv said as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back for a few seconds; and smiled at her when I pulled away.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I'm so glad that Maddie isn't too mad about me talking to Josh. However her reaction still worries me, she seems disconnected from Diggie. I knew this might happen with him not being here, was Josh causing this? Was Maddie finally moving on?

* * *

"So do you want to get going? Holden and Josh will be wondering where we are?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah just let me put my shoes on" she answered as she quickly got up from my bed and picked the closest pair of shoes up.

"I knew you would pick those" I teased.

"Ha ha" she answered sarcastically as she put them both on.

"Come on" she said as she threw her hand bag over her shoulder.

"Ok" I said standing up.

"Let's go" I said opening our bedroom door.

"I can't wait" Liv said as she quickly walked out of the door. I laughed and shook my head as I closed the door behind us.

* * *

As we sat in the car I watched as Liv started to pull out of the drive, I watched as her face lit up as she saw that Holden was stood waiting for us outside of his house.

"Play it cool Liv" I muttered and her face dropped.

"I can't help it; it's the way he makes me feel. He's soooo dreamy and cute" she said sighing.

"Yes well you need to watch the sighing" I said as we pulled to a stop so Holden could get in.

"Hi ladies" Holden said as he climbed in behind Liv. I saw her face start to strike red and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hi Holden" I said as I turned around to look at him.

"Hi Holden" Liv answered back as she pulled away.

"I was wondering do you want to go bowling afterwards as well?" He asked.

"As long as you don't mind losing then yeah that's fine" I teased.

"Big talk Maddie" he joked.

"Yeah well just watch my fantastic aim" I said as I pretended to roll a bowling ball.

"I'll keep an eye out for it" he laughed.

"Is that ok with you Liv?" He asked.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I knew it would be ok with her; Liv would do anything that Holden wanted to do.

* * *

"Yeah that's fine by me" she answered politely.

"Can I play DJ?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she answered. I quickly pulled the AUX lead out and plugged into the car and into my phone and started to look through my songs. As I was flicking through my songs to find one to play my eyes caught a certain song which made me smirk. I quickly opened my messages and text Josh.

* * *

 _We are on our way for you now. Wanna help me wind Liv up?_

* * *

I smiled when he immediately text me back:

* * *

 _Erm, yeah of course what did you have in mind? See you soon._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews that you have already posted on this story. It's greatly appreciated and it gives me the drive to finish this story. I'm very happy with myself at the fact that I have written six chapters in four days. At the moment I am trying to write as many chapters as I can before proof reading them. I just want to make sure I have the content before committing to the editing of it. Thank you for your ongoing patience. Much love RS** **D xoxoxo.**

* * *

As we pulled outside Josh's hotel he was already waiting for us; when he saw us he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Seeing him made me remember all those things that he told Liv and I couldn't lie, even to myself that I liked what I had heard.

"Hi guys" Josh said as he opened the door and sat behind me.

"Hi" we all chorused as he closed the door.

"I'm going to put one of my favourite songs" I told them as Liv started to drive out of the car park.

"Yeah what is it?" I heard Liv asked. I pressed play and watched her face as the first few seconds of Froyo Yolo started playing.

"Maddie turn that off" she warned me.

"It's been a good day it's time to go cray-cray" I sang at her as I waved my hands in front of her face.

"My friends all know the right words to say" I continued to sing.

"Our phones are blowing up, texting on-nom alert. And we're rolling up the frozen yo-yo-yo-yo-yogurt" Josh sang.

"Don't you start" she snapped which made both me and Josh grin.

"We all know their place where you mix your own cup, the cute boys hang there and we all shout-" I started.

"Sup!" Josh shouted.

"Very funny you two" she said scowling.

"Maddie turn it off" she whined. I was about to open my mouth to speak but was cut off by Holden singing.

"I love froyo, oh, oh, oh, oh. It's so Yolo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" Holden sang happily.

"Really?" Liv said rolling her eyes.

"Frozen yogurt is my favourite treat, sweet and yummy froyo's all I eat, cause you only live once" we all chorused as we danced before Josh done a loud deer noise.

"Turn it off Maddie" Liv whined again. I was about to open my mouth to say something but was cut off by Holden talking.

"No Liv leave it on I love this song" he said happily.

"You do?" She asked as she looked in the rear view mirror at him.

"Yeah" he answered back.

"Why did you stop doing music? Was it because of Voltage?" He asked her.

"Yeah I don't really have the time to do both especially with school as well" she answered.

"Oh well when school ends I expect to hear at least three number on hits" he laughed.

"Thanks" she muttered and I smiled as I watched her cheeks start to strike red.

"I'll get on it" she added after a few moments.

"Good" he replied. Liv threw me a look and I smiled at her as me and josh were still singing to froyo yolo.

"BRAINFREEZE!" We both shouted which made her jump.

"Really you two!" She snapped impatiently.

"You owe me" I muttered and watched her eyes widen.

"Don't worry the other one isn't going to get away with it either" I muttered so only she could her. I watched as she quickly looked on the road and pursed her lips together.

* * *

We pulled into the Mall car park and to Liv's relief I changed the song and it wasn't a Liv Roonie original. Liv parked the car and we went to get out of the car but Liv stopped me after Holden and Josh had got out.

"What was all the about?" She quickly asked me.

"I told you that I was going to do that" I said slowly

"Yes but why did Josh-" she started.

"Because I asked him to" I said cutting her off and I quickly got out of the door.

"I was only winding you up Liv" I said as she got out of the car.

"I know" she sighed.

"Holden was just saying Josh we could go bowling after" Liv said as she locked her car.

"Yeah sounds good. I hope Maddie is ok with losing". He teased as he looked at me.

"Never Wilcox" I said as we started to walk out of the car park.

* * *

"What should I get strawberry or vanilla?" I asked as I pretended to think.

"Maddie" Liv warned me.

"You could get swirl" josh suggested with a smirk.

"Oh behave you two" she whined which made Holden laugh.

"You really don't like that song do you?" He asked her.

"Not really" she sighed.

"I just wish everyone would forget about it" she admitted.

"I bet when I'm like in my 40s people are still going to be singing it at me" she said slowly.

"Don't let it bother you Liv" Holden answered trying to reassure her.

"Thanks Holden" Liv replied with a smile.

"No problem" he answered as we walked to a table.

* * *

 **Liv's POV:**

"Josh?" I said as I watched Maddie walk off to go to the toilet.

"Can I tell you something before Maddie comes back?" I said as I took a step away from Holden as he was talking to one of his friends.

"Yeah" Josh replied as he stepped to one side with me.

"She knows about our conversation" I quickly muttered.

"What conversation?" Josh slowly asked.

"The one when I was asking you about you and her" I advised.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"How does she know?" He asked quickly.

"When we were talking what we didn't know is that she was there waiting for us to finish shooting and she heard everything" I quickly advised as I knew that Maddie wouldn't be very long.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I knew it was wrong to tell Josh but I still felt like I needed to. He needed to know beforehand, surely this should help right?

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

Oh no! This can't be good.

* * *

"Is this is why she has been acting werid?" He asked me.

"Partly, her facegab with Diggie was a bit werid" I told him.

"How weird?" He asked.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Erm how much can I tell Josh before Maddie kicks off?

* * *

I was about to open my mouth to speak but was stopped when Maddie walked back over, she was looking at me and Josh with a confused look on her face. I watched as she widened her eyes as she figured out what we may have been talking about.

"What are we talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing much" I told her, however I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe me.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I know what they were talking about. Thanks Liv! Thanks a lot!

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

The rest of the evening went really well, of course I won at Bowling, to Josh's dismay. He reminded me that I couldn't win at everything but I just laughed at him. Liv seemed to be enjoying her time with Holden as well; even I could see that there was something between them. Surely this should help Liv realise that it's stupid to let girl code stop her from being happy.

"I'm going to speak to Josh" I told her as we walked out of the bowling alley and started to head towards the car.

"Ok well me and Holden will walk on ahead and wait for you in the car" she told me.

"Ok thanks" I answered.

"Maddie" she said which made me look up at her.

"Yes" I answered.

"Please try and play nice?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said as Josh walked up to me.

"What up Mads?" He asked me.

"Josh can we talk in private?" I asked. I watched as his eyes widened slightly as I knew he probably knew what I wanted to speak to him about due to Liv opening her big mouth.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I don't know whether I like the look of this!

* * *

"Yeah of course" he answered politely. He watched as Holden and Liv started to walk quickly away and he then turned to look at me.

"Right please don't repeat anything I say?" I asked nervously.

"I promise" he said with a small smile.

"Not even Liv?" I asked.

"I promise" he repeated.

"I know Liv has already told you-" I started.

"Told me what?" He asked as his face dropped into confusion.

"I know you know Josh" I warned him.

"Sorry" he said as he pursed his lips.

"It's ok" I answered.

"Is it ok if we talk about what you said?" I asked.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

This could go either way; I hope that I haven't ruined my friendship with Maddie.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Josh was getting nervous, bless him. He looked...what was the word I was looking for? Cute?

* * *

"Yeah" he answered.

"Josh I'm flattered with what you said-" I started which made him grin.

"It sounds like you care a great deal about me" I added.

"I do Maddie I really do" he admitted. We stood looking at each other awkwardly before I broke the silence.

"Did really you mean what you said?" I asked as I fidgeted with my hoodie sleeve.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

It was so cute when Maddie got nervous like this.

* * *

"Of course" he said as he started to kick the ground with his feet nervously.

"Especially the bit where you said it would always be on my terms?" I asked.

"Of course Maddie" he replied.

"The thing is josh I know I shouldn't ask this of you and I understand that I can't ask you to do this-" I started before I looked down and bit down on my lip.

"Do what Maddie?" He asked.

"I'm not saying that I won't ever have feelings for you josh but what I am saying is that I do know there is something between us" I said as I looked up at him and was greeted by a grin.

"I just need time" I clarified.

"So you're not saying no" he said slowly.

"But I'm not saying yes either" I replied slowly.

"At the moment" I quickly added.

"I just want some time to get to know you properly" I said with a smile.

"As a friend" I clarified.

"I can do that" he said with a grin.

"Good" I answered back.

"I want to get to know you a lot better as well Maddie. Even though what I already know is amazing" he said with a smile. I couldn't help but nervously look down and I felt heat strike my cheeks.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I wasn't used to someone paying me compliments like this! Was this something that I wanted? Josh seemed to really like me.

* * *

"Josh?" I asked.

"Yes Maddie" he said reassuringly which made me look up at him.

"Please can this just stay between us, for now? I know Liv will want to know but this is something that I'm not quite ready to share. It was a kind of a big deal for me to admit that I thing there might be something between us. I still have a lot to figure out" I asked.

"Like I have already promised Maddie, of course" he replied with a smile that made me smile back wholeheartedly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thank you for the ongoing support on this story, I have made my definite decision on how I am going to end this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **Liv's POV voiceover:**

After returning back to the car Josh and Maddie seemed happy enough, but neither of them told me what they talked about - even two days on! Maddie tells me that it is between her and Josh and Josh just tells me that what they spoke about stays between him and Maddie. Don't they both realise that this only makes me think that they are in a secret relationship? I know I probably shouldn't pry into my sister's private business, but I need to get some clarification one way or another!

* * *

 **Liv's POV voiceover:**

I managed to get my opportunity to find out what was going on a couple of days later when I was walking down the school corridor after shooting a scene and I heard Josh's voice.

* * *

"So what do you want to do at the weekend? Basketball, froyo or more revision?" He asked.

"Anything I'm not bothered but I probably should squeeze some revision in' I heard Maddie answer.

"I don't necessarily need to spend my time revising with you though" she nervously added.

"Well like I said last week I don't mind" Josh replied.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

So Josh was helping Maddie revise for her exams? Nothing sounded too suspicious about that, but going on her own for froyo might.

* * *

"Yeah well I managed to get a lot done, thanks for that" Maddie answered back happily.

"No problem" Josh replied.

"We best go find Liv otherwise she will wonder where we are and come looking for us" Maddie joked.

"Yeah well we wouldn't want that now would we?" I heard Josh laugh.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I heard as Maddie's voice got louder. I quickly backed up a few steps and I then started to walk towards them so they wouldn't think I had been listening to them.

"Well she might read int-" Josh said.

"Hey" he quickly added.

"Hey" I answered back I threw a look at Maddie and she looked nervous.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Liv has just gave me the 'when-we-get-home-we-need-to-talk' look. I think she may have overheard mine and Josh's conversation. And I can tell by her face that she is reading into this far too much.

* * *

"I was just looking for you two" I said.

"Yeah we are coming now?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, do you still want a lift Josh?" I said looking up at him.

"If you don't mind Liv" he answered happily.

"No I don't mind" I replied.

"So what are we talking about?" I said linking Maddie. I watched as her eyes narrowed before answering me.

"Josh was just wondering whether I wanted more help with revision this week" she admitted.

"Or whether he could come round to play basketball or go and get some froyo" she added.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

At least she didn't lie to me.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I didn't see any point in lying to Liv. Especially as I knew she heard most of our conversation anyway. I needed to speak to her when we got home. Maybe she could try and help me with where my head is at.

* * *

"Oh so what did you decide?" I asked knowing full well that they didn't.

"We haven't yet" Josh confirmed.

"I see" I said as we started to walk down the corridor to go home.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I knew that as soon as Josh closed the car door I was going to get the third degree. And I wasn't wrong.

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

"Maddie I know you will tell me to mind my own business but-" she started as we started to pull away.

"Liv" I warned her.

"I know you heard my conversation with Josh, you are reading too much into this. We are just friends, no matter what it looks like" I explained.

"So you are not in a secret relationship?" she asked me slowly.

"Liv as if I would do that to you. If I was, but I'm not-" I said giving her a stern look to warn her.

"I would tell you" I finished.

"Good" she answered happily.

"Anyway I need to talk to you when we get home" I advised her as I looked out of the window.

"Ok" she replied slowly as she stole a quick glance towards me.

"Yeah I just hope mother and father aren't in" I said wincing.

"Sounds serious" she noted.

"Hmmm I just need someone else's point of view that's all" I said looking back at her.

"Twin time?" She asked smiling.

"Twin time" I repeated smiling back.

* * *

On the way home I text Josh asking him if it was ok that I told Liv what we were talking about the other day. I hoped he wouldn't mind, I know it was initially me who asked to keep it between ourselves but I needed to speak to Liv. I know that I thought I had some clarity the other day but I have now changed back into a 'I'm missing Diggie" mood.

As we walked into our bedroom I smiled as I heard my phone go off, I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket to read Josh's reply:

* * *

 _Yeah of course Maddie. That's completely fine; I understand that you need to talk to Liv as you need to clear your head. If you ever want to talk, you know where I am. Josh._

* * *

"Josh?" Liv asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, I just had to ask him something that's all" I said slowly as I text him back.

* * *

 _Thanks for understanding. You're a great friend, you decide what we do on Saturday? Maddie._

* * *

"Ok mother and father aren't back for another hour, so what do you want to speak to me about?" Liv asked cautiously.

"Right I need you to try and help me understand what is going on in my head" I explained as I sat on my bed.

"Ok" she replied.

"Where to start?" I thought out loud.

"Wherever you feel comfortable with? Liv suggested.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I hated seeing Maddie like this; I wish that I could make it better for her.

* * *

"Ok so I told you that mine and Diggie's facegab was awkward-" I started.

"Yes" she answered.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I had a feeling that this was Diggie related.

* * *

"Well afterwards I felt a bit weird about it; I've already told you this. When he mentioned that girl I was surprised that I wasn't overthinking things. However-" I explained but cut myself off as I started to think about Diggie.

"However?" Liv prompted.

"I've started to miss him again, like really bad" I admitted not looking at her.

"I hate feeling like this; the uncertainty. It's like it's eating me up. But that isn't all that is confusing me" I admitted as I put my face into my hands.

"It's Josh isn't it?" Liv said. I heard her move across the room and sit on my bed next to me.

"Yes" I said into my hands.

"Can I ask what you and him talked about the other day?" She asked nervously as she put her hand on my back and started to slowly stroke my back to try and reassure me.

"Yeah, I'll finally tell you" I answered as I removed my hands from my face.

"I'm getting more confused when it comes to Josh as I think I might like both Josh and Diggie" I admitted. I watched as Liv's eyes widened but she still didn't say anything.

"When I spoke to Josh I told him that I can never say that I don't have feelings for him, because I can't. I told him that I needed time to figure things out" I said out loud. Liv took my hand in hers and started to squeeze it.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I know this is hard for Maddie to admit, but I'll be there for her. Like always.

* * *

"Josh was sweet and promised to keep our conversation between ourselves. He got all nervous which was cute" I said smiling at the memory. I bit my lip knowing full well that Liv was going to make a big deal about what I was about to tell her. But Liv is my best friend so I know that she will always be there for me and she will always give me the help and advice when I need it.

"I told him that I was flattered with what he said and he told me that I do mean a lot to him and he said he meant it when he said it would all be on my terms" I advised her.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I knew what Liv was doing by not saying anything - she was giving me the time that I needed to say what I needed to say. This is one of the many reasons why I love her.

* * *

I told him that I know there is something between us but I need time to get to know him as my friend first-" I started.

"He then told me that he wants to get to know my better as well even though he thinks that what he already knows is amazing which made me totally blush loads" I admitted further before Liv could comment.

"But the more time I spend with Josh I feel guilty about Diggie. I think I have feelings for both of them; more so Diggie" I admitted which made me throw my hands back into my hands.

"Oh Maddie" I heard Liv say slowly as she continued to stroke my back.

"Maddie come here" she said. I sat up and looked at her and rested my head against her shoulder.

"I don't want to mess Josh around, but I do enjoy spending time with him" I said sadly.

"When Diggie comes back we need to talk, but if he's going to go off travelling again is there any point of waiting to talk to him?" I asked her.

"Why is everything so confusing?" I whined.

"Maddie I know you will make the right choice for you. No one is going to blame you for wanting time to get to know Josh until you decide" she advised.

"But I don't know whether I should be letting myself get so close to Josh in case I hurt him" I said sadly.

"I know that Josh said that he would ok being my friend if things didn't develop, but I don't want to be seen as stringing him along" I said.

"No one is going to think that Maddie" she stated.

"Like you and Josh keep maintaining that you are both friends, you spend time together as friends. Josh knows that there maybe is a chance of nothing happening" she stated.

"I know" I answered back.

"Sorry Liv" I said after a few moments of silence.

"What for?" she asked.

"I know I shouldn't have asked Josh to keep our conversation away from you, it's just I needed time to think about it myself" I explained.

"It's ok Maddie I understand. I know that sometimes you need time to think about things, we all do, but you shouldn't feel the need to hide things. You know where I am whenever you need me" she said. This made me tighten my arm around her waist.

"Thanks Liv, the same to you" I said into her shoulder.

"Sisters by chance-" she started.

"Friends by choice" I finished.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I keep getting stuck between team Mosh and team Diggie. Don't worry though guys, I've already wrote the ending I just need to finish the chapters in between. Thank you for sticking with me this far. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

A couple of days had passed since mine and Liv's conversation and I was still no further forward. Instead of moping around about it I concentrated on my game with the Perry dogs. On Saturday Josh helped me and Willow train in my back yard for most of the day and even Willow mentioned how Josh was with me when he went inside to speak to Liv about work. I dismissed the comment stating that it was nothing as we are just good friends. Willow rolled her eyes at me and then gave me a high five before leaving our yard.

After walking back into the kitchen I saw Liv talking to Josh about the next episode of Voltage; before he left to go home he joked stating that he best see me thrash the Perry dogs. I smiled and shook my head at him. Surely he should know me better by now.

* * *

It was now the day of our game with the Perry dogs and I couldn't lie - I was excited. Our team so had this in the bag and I knew that this match would give me the focus and stability that I needed at the moment.

The first half of the game went well; we were eight points in the lead and I knew that we were going to maintain it. Me and Willow would make sure of this. Now we were into the last part of the second half with an impressive lead of twelve points.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I knew that Maddie could play basketball but watching her in an actual game was another thing! She was fast, focused and determined. Sometimes when I blinked she would have moved and I would have to look around for where she was. I couldn't help grinning at her every time she celebrated a successful shot with her usual 'Bam What!'. God she was so adorable.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

We were soo winning this game but I was determined to try and score another shot before it ended in one minute.

* * *

Willow quickly passed me the ball and I dribbled the ball down the court, I span around as one of the other players tried to knock the ball out of my hand and I quickly passed it to Stains who dodged another player and quickly passed it back to me. I quickly glanced at the clock and there was thirty seconds left so I had to be quick. I quickly span around and dribbled the ball and quickly threw it to Willow who dribbled into the front court. I ran towards the hoop and Willow quickly passed me the ball and I then threw the ball at the hoop and then successfully scored a field goal just seconds before the bell went.

I ran to the outskirts of the court and shouted 'Bam What!" and jumped in the air and the crowd cheered. The rest of the team ran to me and we all started hugging and high fiving and I jumped on Willow's back and she started to piggy back me around the court while I was screaming. When she put me down we quickly hugged again and we quickly high fived. I looked towards Liv and the rest of my family and I noticed that Josh was stood up with them cheering. I knew he was going to be there, but it still made me nervous.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I don't know why I was nervous to see Josh sitting next to Liv. I knew he was going to be there; I think it is just that I am used to it being Diggie. I know I probably shouldn't be thinking like this but I can't help it.

* * *

After the match Josh was waiting for me outside in the corridor next to the changing rooms; when he saw my face his face lit up.

"There she is" he said.

"Steven point's star player" he quickly added.

"Thanks" I answered as I walked up to him.

"You know you will get a name for yourself if you wait outside the girls changing rooms" I teased.

"Oh, erm" he started to stutter as we started to walk down the corridor to find Liv and my family.

"Josh I'm joking" I laughed which made him start to smile at me.

"Maddie!" he pretended to scold me.

"What?" I mocked.

"You like to wind me up" he accused.

"Of course" I laughed.

"Maddie?" he asked as he opened the door and held it open for me.

"Yes Josh" I answered as I walked through the doorway.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

"Of course" I said.

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to" he suggested.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"I was just wondering did Diggie used to come to everyone of your games?" he asked.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

What made him ask that? I don't know whether I felt comfortable discussing Diggie with Josh.

* * *

"Erm" I said slowly.

"You don't need to answer" he said picking up on my reluctance.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I know I probably shouldn't be asking about Diggie as I know it is a bit of a sore point with Maddie. I just wanted to know more so I could understand. I know she said she knows there is something between us but if she was with Diggie a while then I know not to push things for a very long time. Maybe I should have asked Liv about this not Maddie, but I didn't want to disrespect Maddie by doing this.

* * *

"No it's fine" I said.

"Yeah he did, when he could. Sometimes his games conflicted with mine" I advised.

"His games?" he questioned.

"Yeah he was captain of the boy's basketball team" I told him.

"I see" he said slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"So you were the ultimate power couple" he stated.

"I wouldn't say that" I stated sternly.

"So how long were you with Diggie?" Josh asked. This made me go rigid, where were all these questions coming from?

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

The more questions Josh was asking about Diggie the more nervous and uncomfortable I was getting. I didn't know how to respond to these questions, what more was he going to ask me?

* * *

"Erm" I said slowly.

"Sorry Maddie I shouldn't have asked that" he said quickly.

"It's fine. Josh I'm going to go, it's been a really tiring game. I fancy an early night" I said quickly.

"Ok, Maddie I haven't upset you have I?" he quickly asked.

"No, don't worry about it" I answered and I quickly walked away from him.

* * *

I quickly ran upstairs when we got home without a backward glance to anyone, on the way home Liv asked me a couple of times whether I was ok and I told her I was. I knew she knew that I was lying and I knew that she would follow me upstairs to our room. As I got into our room I walked quickly into our closet and started to pull out my running sweats and running vest. As I got changed I heard our bedroom door open so I knew that Liv had come looking for me.

"Maddie" I heard her say slowly.

"Yes" I called from the closet as I started to get changed.

"What's wrong?" I heard her say as she walked towards the closet.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Maddie don't lie" she warned me as she opened the door.

"I'm not" I said as I threw my dirty clothes into our laundry basket and started to walk towards her.

"Where are you going now?" he asked as I went to walk past her.

"For a run" I said as I tried to walk past her but she stopped me.

"Maddie you have just finished a game, don't you think you should have a rest?" she whined.

"No" I stated.

"Maddie tell me what's wrong please" she begged. I sighed at her and then pursed my lips together.

"Josh was waiting for me outside the changing rooms and he started quizzing me on Diggie" I told her.

"He what?" she asked.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

What was Josh playing at? Why was he asking questions about Diggie? He knew that this was a sensitive subject for Maddie.

* * *

"What was he asking you?" she asked.

"He asked did Diggie used to come to all of my games and he also asked how long me and Diggie were together" I admitted. I watched as she bit down on her lip and then angrily sighed.

"I'm sorry Maddie" she said.

"It's ok" I stated.

"Maddie please don't go on a run, stay in with me" she begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm worried about you" she admitted.

"I know you will be, but don't be" I stated.

"Maddison" she warned me sternly.

"Fine" I sighed and I turned around to choose some other clothes.

"So did you answer Josh's questions?" she asked as I picked up one of my sleeping vests and held it in my hands.

"Well I answered one of them but I might have made things awkward" I stated.

"How?" she asked.

"Well I answered whether Diggie came to my games, but I started to feel uncomfortable with him asking questions so I made excuses to go home and I left him" I admitted.

"Maddie come here" she said and she quickly walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Liv" I said as I snuggled into her shoulder.

"You're very welcome" she said as she stroked my back.

"Maddie is it ok if I speak to Josh about this? She asked.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I know that she probably wouldn't want me to but I felt so protective over Maddie.

* * *

"I should probably say no. But yeah you can" I muttered.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Whoa! I didn't expect that.

* * *

"I might ring him in a bit" she advised.

"Yeah" I said as I tightened my arm around her waist.

"Liv I'm still going to go for a run, but we'll have twin time when I get back" I advised her.

"Ok" I said as I released her. I smiled at her and quickly left the room taking my iPod with me.

* * *

 **Liv POV:**

After watching Maddie promptly leaving the room I went and collected my phone from my bag and quickly unlocked it and rang Josh.

"Hi Liv" Josh said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Josh" I responded.

"What's up?" he said as he picked up on the tone that I had used.

"I think you know what's up Josh" I stated sternly.

"Maddie has spoken to you?" he asked.

"Yeah and she has said it is ok for me to ring you" I advised him.

"Did she?" he said sounding surprised.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Josh what made you ask those questions?" I asked.

"Well I was going to ask you but I thought Maddie might be mad at me if I didn't go to her. I thought I was doing the right thing, but by her reaction I guess it wasn't" he advised.

"You don't think I've ruined my friendship with her do you?" he asked quickly.

"No, she just needs some time to calm down. Diggie is always going to be a touchy subject" I said.

"But in future Josh I think you need to show more tact" I warned him.

"I will do" he advised.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"I think so" I said slowly.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Well she has gone for a run" I advised.

"I see" he answered.

"Does she do that a lot?" he asked.

"She does anyway, but when she needs to think she runs more" I advised.

"Ok" he said.

"Liv?" he asked.

"I really didn't mean to upset her" he said.

"I know Josh. I know" I replied.

* * *

 **Hey guys I just wanted to answer a couple of the questions that have been posted in my reviews. There is going to be twenty chapters to this story (and as I am typing this I am currently writing chapter 19). I am very excited for Choose-A-Roonie; even know I have seen a few spoilers.**

 **The deadline that I set myself was to have this story was to have this story posted and finished on 08/05/2016. The reason behind this was after seeing Scoop-A-Rooney it kind of gave me the kick up the backside that I needed to finish this story. I'm very proud of myself at the fact that even though I have let this story take over my life for the last two weeks I have completed it.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read and review this story; it means a lot.**

 **Peace out RSD**

 **xoxoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thank you for your on going support on this story. I'm very happy with the progress that I have made in such a short space of time. Hope you like how things are going. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

A couple of days had passed since my awkward conversation with Josh; but it passed by with no further awkwardness thankfully. I asked Liv what she had said to Josh and she advised that she told him that he needed to be more tactful when it came to Diggie. In a way I was thankful that she had spoken to Josh as it had taken the awkward sting out of the situation.

I was now waiting for Liv to meet me at her locker so we could go home and she was late. I was about to text her when she came speeding around the corridor with a grin on her face.

"Someone seems very happy with herself?" I noted as she walked up to her locker and opened it.

"I'll explain on the way home" she said as she quickly threw her books into her locker and she quickly slammed it shut. She quickly hurried towards me and linked my arm and dragged me away from my locker.

"Whoa! Liv hang on!" I said as I tried to slow her down.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I knew what had her like this. I didn't know what had happened but I knew it was something to do with Holden.

* * *

"Hurry Maddie" she said and she dragged me towards the car park.

"Right where's the fire?" I asked as I sat down in the car.

"I took your advice and it worked" she said excitedly as she closed the car door behind her.

"What advice?" I asked.

"I spoke to Andie about Holden" she said as she started the car.

"And?" I asked prompting her.

"She said that she is happily dating Dump Truck and she wouldn't mind if I asked Holden out" she shrieked as she pulled out of the parking bay.

"I would hate to say I told you so" I teased.

"So when are you going to ask him? I asked.

"Well I'm going to speak to him on Saturday?" she said as she drove out of the school car park.

"Why Saturday?" I asked.

"Well I want to ask him face to face and that is the next time that I will see him face to face" she advised.

"I'm happy for you Liv" I said with a smile.

"Thank you" she replied happily.

"How are you feeling about your facegab with Diggie tonight?" Liv asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nervous, but I have missed him. He said that he's going to a party but he's going to facegab me for a little bit of it" I advised.

"What time are you going to facegab him and I'll make sure I'm not there" she said smiling at me.

"Around 1900" I said.

"Right I'll just go downstairs and revise" she said.

"Thank you" I answered as I looked out of the window. The rest of the drive home was in near enough silence but I think that both me and Liv needed it. I needed it to help deal with my nervousness and Liv; well Liv just needed it to daydream about her Holden Dippledorf.

* * *

I was sitting ready for Diggie to facegab me; we decided that it would be better for Diggie to facegab me as I didn't know when he would be available. In a way I was nervous to speak to him; but I missed him so I was also looking forward to speak to him. I grinned to myself when I saw my laptop start ringing to say that Diggie was ringing me; I hit the answer button and smiled when I saw Diggie's face appear on the screen.

"What up Rooney" he slurred at me.

"Hi Diggie" I said as my brow pulled into confusion.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I didn't think Diggie would be drunk when he facegabbed me, should I ask him whether it would be better to ring back later?

* * *

"Sorry I didn't know that you were busy" I said.

"No I'm not. I'm at a house party but I want to talk to you" he stated.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"Do you want me to ring you back tomorrow?" I asked.

"No Maddie" he said sadly.

"Ok, as long as you're sure" I answered.

"I am" he said smiling.

"So where are you now?" I asked.

"I'm sitting in the garden" he advised.

"Look" he said and he flipped the camera on his phone around and he showed me the garden.

"Nice garden" I noted as he flipped the phone back to his face.

"I suppose it is" he said nodding.

"Won't your friends mind that you've left them to speak to me?" I asked.

"Yes and no" he stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well they weren't happy about me leaving but Gavin told me to go" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I keep talking about you apparently and maybe after I have spoken to you I might shut up, as Gavin has said" he laughed.

"I see" I said slowly.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Diggie has been talking about me enough to annoy his friends? I can't lie but I like the sound of that.

* * *

"Sorry that you have had to inflict me on your friends" I laughed.

"Don't be" he stated.

"So how's my Maddog?" he slurred.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

His Maddog? Don't mind being called that.

* * *

"I'm fine, how's my Diggie?" I asked. I watched as he grinned and he stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"I'm fine, I can't wait till I come back to see you" he admitted.

"Same it will be nice to actually speak to you rather than over facegab" I stated.

"Yeah well over due on froyo" he laughed.

"Most definitely" I laughed back.

"Maddie?" he asked.

"Yes Diggie" I answered back.

"Can we go and play some basketball as well?" he asked.

"If that is what you want" I smiled.

"Of course, you might have to teach me how to play again" he said pulling a funny face.

"Diggie you play for the Hampden-Sydney Tigers you know how to play basketball" I laughed.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I didn't know whether this was just the drink talking or whether he actually meant everything that he was saying. But I wasn't going to complain.

* * *

"Yeah but no one can play like you" he slurred.

"Erm thanks" I stated.

"When do you come back again?" I asked.

"In about six weeks I think" he said looking confused.

"I see" I stated.

"Looking forward to see me?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course" I said.

"Are you looking forward to see me?" I asked. I watched as his grin got bigger before he answered.

"Of course, I can't wait to see my best friend" he said.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Have I just been friend zoned?

* * *

"Same" I said not knowing how to react to that. I watched as Diggie was about to open his mouth to speak but I then heard a girl's voice shout Diggie's name.

"DIGGIE!" I heard again.

"Hi Clarissa" Diggie answered as he looked up at her.

"Why are you out here for? The party is in there" I heard her slur as her voice got louder and louder.

"I'm talking to someone on the phone" he answered.

"Who?" she asked. I watched as Diggie sighed before answering.

"Maddie" he said.

"Ah right, you going to be much longer?" she asked.

"I'll be as long as it takes" Diggie told her sternly. I couldn't help but smile at the tone that Diggie had just used.

"Ok" she said and I watched as the camera moved and I heard a bang.

"Clarissa!" I heard Diggie shout.

"What?" she asked.

"You knocked my phone out of my hand" he stated.

"Sorry" she said and she picked the phone up and looked at me. When I saw her my eyes widened slightly. I was now looking at a blonde haired and green eyed girl; in a way I could say that she looked a little bit like me. I pursed my lips together as she stared at me with groggy eyes. I noticed she had now crawled onto Diggie's lap.

"Hi Maddie" she said.

"Hello" I said politely back.

"How do you know Diggie?" she asked.

"You know how I know her, now pass me my phone" Diggie stated as he reached out for his phone.

"I want to talk to Maddie as well" she stated.

"Clarissa" Diggie stated sternly and he tried to get his phone but she moved too quick.

"Diggie is amazing isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Clarissa pass me my phone" Diggie begged.

"Shhhhhh" Clarissa said as she pressed a finger against his lips. I watched as Diggie's eyes widened and he pushed her away.

"Me and Maddie are having girl talk, aren't we?" she asked me.

"Apparently so" I said.

"So should we compare notes?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you must have slept with Diggie" she started.

"Erm" I answered.

"That is none of your business!" Diggie snapped.

"Have you slept with Diggie? I couldn't help but ask.

"No but I want to" she admitted.

"Any pointers?" she asked. At this point Diggie managed to prise his phone from Clarrisa's hands.

"Clarissa go away!" he snapped as he pushed her off his lap.

"Why?" she asked sadly.

"Because this is a private conversation between me and Maddie" he stated angrily.

"Fine" she sighed and she walked away.

"I'm so sorry Maddie. Just ignore her, she's like that with everyone" he said quickly.

"It's ok Diggie" I said sadly.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

So she was also after Diggie? How on earth was I meant to compete with her? The way Diggie was acting was making me think that he had some sort of history with her, so maybe this was the hint for me to move on?

* * *

"I'm going to go Diggie" I stated.

"No Maddie, please don't go" he begged.

"I need to Diggie, I'm really tired. And anyway your friends will start wondering where you are" I said sadly.

"I'll speak to you soon" I said and I quickly disconnected the call. I quickly shut my laptop down before Diggie could facegab me back as I didn't want to speak to him anymore. I didn't know why I felt the way I did but seeing Diggie like that with another girl hurt me; even though he was trying to push her away. I quickly went into mine and Liv's closet and pulled my pajamas out and quickly picked up my towel. I went to leave the room and before I closed the door on my room I stole one more glance at my laptop thinking maybe just maybe it was the right time to just consider Diggie just as a friend.

* * *

After getting ready for bed I quickly jumped into bed and then pulled my phone out; I was shocked to see that I had four missed calls and nine texts from Diggie. I slowly opened the texts and read them all one by one.

* * *

 _Maddie please come back on facegab, it isn't what it looks like._

* * *

 _Maddie Clarissa means nothing to me._

* * *

 _Maddie I miss you and have been looking forward to speaking to you._

* * *

 _Maddie._

* * *

 _Maddie please._

* * *

 _I guess you are really mad at me._

* * *

 _I guess I understand._

* * *

 _I guess you want your space._

* * *

 _Speak soon._

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Yes Diggie thought I was mad at him and I wasn't but I chose to text him in the morning. I wasn't mad at him but I couldn't help but think there must be something between them for Clarissa to act the way she did. I thought it was a bit rude that she asked me how to sleep with Diggie. I'm sure that Diggie wouldn't have told her anything about our relationship, so I guess that is good. With all these thoughts in mind I guessed that it was time for me to finally move on from Diggie. If he didn't know whether he was staying in Steven's Point when he came back anyway there was no way we could get back together - could we?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, that last chapter was a bit sad wasn't it? Sorry for all you team Miggie fans but it had to be done. Hope you don't hate me too much. Much love RSD xoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

When Liv came back into our room last night I made sure that I was in bed with my music playing, I knew this would worry her but I didn't want to speak to anyone - not even Liv. Diggie had tried to text me again and I could tell that he had continued drinking as his spelling kept getting worse and worse. In the end I stopped looking at his texts as it made the memory of speaking to Clarissa replay in my mind. I decided to wait until the morning to text Diggie back; he was drunk so I didn't think it was the best thing to do at the time.

It was now the morning and I was lying in bed contemplating whether to get up; I had slept in and missed my morning workout but I didn't care. I sighed to myself and slowly sat up; I knew that I was going to have to sort things out and soon. I slowly and quietly got out of bed and tip toed into our closet so I wouldn't wake Liv up. I knew she would want to speak to me but I just wanted to be on my own. After getting clothes I quickly left the room as quietly as I could so I could get ready for school before everyone else.

* * *

When I came back into our room Liv was awake; she instantly looked at me and I knew she was trying to read my face to see if there was something wrong.

"Is everything ok Maddie?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I lied as I walked into our closet and threw my dirty clothes into our laundry basket.

"Just when I came up last night you were in bed with music playing" she said.

"Yeah, I fancied an early night" I lied.

"Are you sure?" she probed.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I knew she knew I was lying, but I wasn't ready to talk yet.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I knew she was lying to me. Was this what I was going to get every time she spoke to Diggie? Grrr! When I next see him I am going to give him a piece of my mind!

* * *

"Ok" I heard her say as I picked my shoes up and as I quickly left the closet and looked towards my bed and saw Liv standing there.

"Maddie" I heard Liv say slowly.

"Yes" I said as I turned around to look at her and I noticed that she had my phone in her hand.

"Liv!" I shouted as I walked towards her.

"Sorry I was going to hand you it, I didn't mean to see" she said quickly.

"Yeah!" I said sarcastically as I snatched my phone back.

"Maddie, what has happened?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I snapped.

"Maddie pleas-" she started.

"No Liv, just leave me alone. For once!" I said and I quickly picked my bag up and threw it over my shoulder.

"Madd-" I heard as I opened the door and I didn't hear anything else as I slammed the door closed.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Ok, so I may have taken my frustration out of Liv. I know she was only trying to help, maybe I should apologise.

* * *

I quickly span around and walked back into our room and noticed that Liv wasn't there.

"Liv?" I called out.

"Yes" I heard her answer sternly.

"Can we talk?" I asked nervously as I closed the door.

"Well it depends" she called from the closet.

"Right?" I said slowly.

"On what?" I asked when she didn't answer. I watched as the closet door opened quickly and she looked at me.

"Whether you are going to bite my head off again or do you really want me to leave you alone?" she said sarcastically as she glared at me.

"Liv I'm sorry" I said as I grimaced.

"Hmmm yeah" she snapped and she closed the door again.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I loved Liv dearly but at times she would over dramatize everything like the true diva she is.

* * *

I knew she was going to make me wait a few minutes so I walked towards me bed and sat down; I let my bag slide to the floor and I put my shoes on. After I had done this I looked at my phone and saw the text that Liv saw:

* * *

Ma _ddie I'm so sorry, please text me back. I feel so bad for happened, please let me explain._

* * *

I sighed, I was going to have to tell Liv what had happened; she was going to go crackers! I stole a quick glance at the closet door and quickly test Diggie back:

* * *

 _Hi Diggie, it's ok don't worry about it. Sorry for reacting the way I did. I had no right to, sorry to worry you. Maddie._

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I wasn't lying. I didn't have any right to react the way I did. Me and Diggie are not in a relationship anymore so if he wants to sleep with anyone it shouldn't bother me. Should it? Would it bother Diggie if I started seeing Josh? It's not as if he had to explain himself to me anyway, we were only friends.

* * *

Liv finally came out of the closet abruptly and she threw her clothes on her bed and walked towards me but stopped when she looked at me. I watched as the anger in her face dropped and she bit on her lip which made me look down at the floor.

"Maddie?" she asked. I looked up at her again and I widened my eyes in shock at her reaction.

"Liv" I answered back.

"You're crying" she stated and she quickly walked up to my bed and sat next to me.

"Am I?" I said and I wiped my face and she was telling the truth. I didn't even know I was crying, I felt Liv's arm wrap around my waist and pull me to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly as she took my left hand in hers.

"A combination of things" I admitted.

"I didn't even know I was crying so I don't know which one has made me cry" I added.

"Ok, want to talk about it?" She asked as she stroked the back of my hand.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Ok" she answered back.

"I hate arguing with you" I admitted as I rested my head against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Liv" I said.

"It's ok Mads, I know there will be a reason" she answered.

"Still no excuse" I replied.

"Come on Maddie, let's talk about it" she said as she stroked my arm.

"I facegabbed Diggie last night-" I started.

"Right" she answered as she already knew this.

"He was at a house party" I added.

"Ok" she said sounding confused.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Diggie was at a house party when he facegabbed Maddie. Why do I not like the sound of this?

* * *

"He wasn't drunk but you could tell that he had had a drink" I continued.

"What happened?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing, well not with him" I said.

"Explain" she prompted.

"Well he just kept saying how much he missed me and how much he was looking forward to seeing me. He even called me his Maddog at one point" I explained.

"His Maddog?" she asked slowly.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

What was Diggie playing at? He was playing with Maddie's emotions; if he had no intention of getting back with Maddie as he wanted to go travelling he shouldn't be saying them things. Whether he had had a drink or not!

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I could tell that Liv wasn't happy with Diggie, I bet it was going to be awkward when Diggie got back when he saw Liv.

* * *

"Yeah" I answered.

"Why have I got a feeling something else happened?" she asked slowly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Because it did" I admitted.

"When Diggie was speaking to me, Clarissa came looking for him. She knocked the phone out of his hand and started to speak to me-" I explained.

"I don't like the sound of this girl" Liv noted.

"Well you're going to like her even less when I tell you what happened" I advised.

"Ok, go on" she said.

"Well she sat on Diggie's lap and wouldn't let him have his phone back" I started.

"What?" she asked as she turned her head to look at me.

"Don't worry Diggie wasn't happy with this, he kept trying to get his phone back and he was shouting at her" I said trying to defend him.

"Hmmmm" Liv said angrily.

"Clarissa then asked me whether I had slept with Diggie" I told her.

"What!" she shouted.

"Liv" I snapped as I pointed towards the door.

"Sorry" she said apologetically.

"It's ok" I answered.

"So what did you tell her?" she asked.

"Really Liv you're asking me that?" I asked as I took my head from her shoulder and looked at her.

"I know you didn't sleep with him Maddie, you would have told me. Wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Of course" I admitted.

"So what happened next?" she asked.

"Before I could answer the question Diggie told her to mind her own business and then she asked me-" I stopped.

"She asked?" Liv said prompting me.

"She asked me for pointers because she wants to sleep with Diggie" I admitted as I put my head back onto her shoulder.

"Maddie" Liv said stroking my back to try and reassure me.

"What did Diggie say?" she asked.

"Diggie pushed her off his knee and told him to go away" I said.

"So he didn't seem very happy with that then" she noted.

"No he seemed angry" I replied.

"I see" she answered.

"But the way she was with him made me think that maybe something had happened between them, after she had walked off I told Diggie I was going and I hung up on him before he could say anything" I said.

"Maddie" she said slowly.

"I know it shouldn't bother me, Diggie could tell me that they were a couple, yes I would mind but I wouldn't want to see it" I said as I pouted.

"Maddie the way you are feeling is understandable" Liv answered.

"Is it?" I said as I started to stare into space.

"Yes, Diggie means something to you and he sounded just as mad at her like you" she replied.

"Liv she looks like me" I said sadly.

"What?" she asked.

"Clarissa is slim, green eyed and blonde. But she looked a whole lot prettier" I said sadly.

"Maddie don't beat yourself up" Liv said as she pulled me closer to him.

"I'll try, maybe this is the universe's way to tell me to move on" I said thinking out loud.

"Maybe, if that's what you want" she answered.

"It might be Liv. It just might be" I replied.

* * *

At the end of the school day I waited until Liv and Josh finishing shooting a scene for Voltage and I smiled and waved at both of them when they noticed that I was there. Liv smiled and pointed out of the door to tell me that she was going to get changed and then she would come to see me. I nodded back at her and watched as she left the room; Josh on the other hand walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Maddie" he said happily.

"Hey Josh" I answered back.

"How's things?" he asked me.

"Fine, and yourself" I said.

"Fine, I'll be a lot happier when we finish filming this episode" he said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah Liv was saying these next few episodes are going to be hard" I said.

"Tell me about it" he said laughing.

"Josh?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"Do you want to go somewhere on Saturday?" I questioned.

"Yeah can do" he replied.

"Is Liv coming too?" he asked.

"No I just thought just me and you?" I said quickly nervously.

"Oh ok" he said. I watched as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Maddie I need to ask" he started.

"Yes Josh" I answered.

"Is this like a date?" he asked slowly.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Did I want it to be a date? What harm could it hurt? Maybe deep down that is what I wanted; maybe.

* * *

"It can be if you want" I stated.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Are you sure?" he quickly asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

Of course I wanted to go on a date with Maddie; Maddie is amazing. I just hoped she was ready; I didn't want to push her on anything.

* * *

"Ok" he said.

"As long as you're sure?" he asked.

"Yeah we could give it ago and if nothing comes of it we'll always be friends" I said with a smile.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I'll look forward to it" he said smiling.

"Same" I replied.

* * *

 **Hey guys I just thought that I would answer another couple of questions that are in my reviews.**

 **1) In connection to the spoilers that I have seen I'm not going to say on here. Instead if you go on Instagram and search for: dovely3 you will see what I have seen. Sorry for not saying on here, I just thought I would give people the choice to go look at it if they wanted.**

 **2) I haven't met Dove Cameron but I would love to! She is such a wise, young and beautiful soul with so much positivity that always makes me smile. In all honesty I don't think** **I would ever get to meet her, which sucks :'(. Have any of you guys met her?**

 **xoxoxoxoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I don't want to spoil too much for you guys but I will say we are heading towards Maddie's decision. Who is she going to choose Diggie or Josh? Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

Today was date day and I was nervous. Josh hadn't told me what we were doing as he wanted to keep it as a surprise, even though I kept asking him. Liv even kept asking him but he wouldn't tell either of us. Liv was happy that I had asked Josh on a date; but she did make her thoughts known that I might be rushing my decisions because of my last facegab with Diggie. I told her that I wasn't and that I wanted to go on a date with Josh; it was only one date it might not even go anywhere.

Diggie had text me back and he told me to ignore Clarissa, I told him that I would. However I didn't hear much more from him after that and that was two days ago. I was a little bit worried by the silence but there was nothing I could do about that. There was a fourteen hour time difference and Diggie had other commitments. He couldn't stop everything for me; even if he did think of my as 'his' Maddog.

Josh said that he would come and get me around three but he still wouldn't tell me anything about it apart from don't wear heels. Really? I knew he was joking but still. Who did he think I was? Liv?

As I heard a knock on the door around 1500 I quickly answered the door before anyone else could; I saw Josh smiling and I let him in.

"Hi Josh" I heard my father say.

"Hi Mr Roonie" Josh replied politely.

"So what are you kids doing?" he asked.

"It's kind of a surprise" Josh answered as he threw a glance at me.

* * *

 **Pete POV voiceover:**

A surprise? He better watch himself. Yes Josh seems like a canny enough kid, but I still was going to give him the third degree and keep an eye on him.

* * *

"I see, well you kids have fun" he said sternly. I watched as he threw Josh a stern look to warn him not to try anything and I opened the front door and walked out with Josh.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Wait and see" he answered with a grin.

* * *

I started to get confused when Josh started to lead me to the school; he noticed that I was pulling a confused face and he stopped walking which made me stop and stand next to him.

"Is something wrong Maddie?" he asked.

"No I'm just a little bit confused why you would bring me to school" I said still sounding confused.

"Well I tried to do something that I know you would like" he said.

"I see, and you thought you school?" I asked slowly.

"Bear with me Mads" he laughed as we started to walk into school.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Josh was being really cute and I couldn't help but smile at him. Especially when he started to lead me towards the sports hall.

* * *

"Your leading me to the basketball court aren't you?" I laughed.

"Darn you got me" he laughed.

"Hang on Maddie" he said stopping me before I got to the door. He went to cover my eyes and I flinched away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm covering your eyes so I can go for the big revel" he stated

"Oh right, sorry. I'm not used to things like this" I stated.

"Well get used to it" he said as he covered my eyes again.

"Go and open the door" he said as he stood behind me and walked after me.

"You know all you have to do is take my glasses off me then I'll not be able to see" I laughed as I pushed through the door.

"I'm not taking your glasses off you Maddie" I heard him say as the door closed behind him.

"Ok, so one, two, three. There you go" Josh said as he removed his hands. I blinked a couple of times for my eyes to refocus and I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I wanted to show Maddie that I was always going to be there for her; and part of that would be always being there to listen to her. Corny as it sounds I was going to combine two things in this date; something that I knew Maddie loved and the opportunity to get to know each other better.

* * *

Josh had placed a picnic basket on a blanket in the middle of the basketball court; I knew I wasn't very girly but even I loved this. When I tell Liv about this I know she would shriek. Thankfully I was able to suppress that urge.

"What's all this?" I asked as he led me towards the picnic basket.

"Well I wanted to combine two things" he explained.

"What two things?" I asked as I sat down.

"Well we both want to get to know each other better and we both like basketball" he explained.

"So our first date is a little bit of talking and a little bit of basketball?" I asked.

"Yes" he said nervously.

"I love it" I answered back which made him grin.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

Looked like my idea played off; now let the date begin!

* * *

"How long have you been playing basketball?" he asked me as he opened the picnic basket and passed me a box of sandwiches.

"Kind of all my life; I'm the only one out of the four of us that picked it up. I think it would have destroyed my father if none of us did" I laughed as I removed one sandwich and handed him the box back.

"So did he force you into it?" he asked as he took the box from me.

"No I've always loved playing basketball. It made being away from Liv easier" I said sadly.

"When she left for sing it loud?" he questioned.

"You said it wrong" I stated.

"How?" he asked.

"You're meant to say it like this" I said as I pointed at him.

"Sing it loud!" I sang out of tone. I smiled as I watched Josh start to laugh.

"Obviously you can tell even though me and Liv are identical twins I wasn't graced with the singing gene" I joked.

"Totally dude" he joked.

"Oi" I said shoving him.

"So how long have you been playing basketball?" I asked eager to know how long he had been playing.

"I used to play with my brother when I younger, just for fun though. Nothing like you though" he said smiling.

"Your still very good though" I said which made him grin.

"That means a lot coming from Steven's Point's star player" he said.

"Erm you're welcome" I said nervously.

"So how long have you been acting? I asked him.

"Well I started in the first year of middle school; I got a real buzz from it. I auditioned for every school play after that" he explained.

"I see, you and Liv would have been best friends if you went to the same school" I laughed.

"Probably yeah" he answered.

"How are you and Liv so different? I mean you look alike but you act totally different" he asked.

"Well growing up I've always loved sports, even before I started playing basketball" I said.

"And Liv?" he asked.

"Liv has always been the complete opposite, she's always loved make up, dresses and shopping. I never have" I answered.

"Why does Liv hate basketball?" he asked as he started to eat a sandwich.

"Erm" I started slowly.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Well the reason why Liv doesn't like basketball is that she doesn't like getting dirty, physical contact-" I started.

"And?" Josh prompted.

"Well let's just say Liv has had some basketball related injuries that may or may not have been caused by me" I said wincing. I watched as Josh laughed which calmed me down.

"Well I know you fight dirty" he laughed.

"True" I agreed.

"Liv can actually play basketball, she just chooses not to" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well after she was successful with Space Werewolves she was offered the Holly Bell film" I said.

"The Southern Hoops one?" Josh asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You said offered the part?" he asked.

"Yeah well after she got the part but the set location was changed from Chicage to Romania. Liv decided that she wasn't going to move away after just coming back" I said.

"So she turned it down?" Josh asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"So she trained for that film?" he asked.

"Yeah I taught her everything I know. However I had to involve shoe shopping" I said wincing.

"How?" he asked.

"Well you see-" I started as I continued with the story.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

After talking and learning quite a lot about each other we played a few games of one on one which of course I won. I will admit that Josh nearly won the last one; I'm glad I said I would go on this date with Josh as I have enjoyed myself but I am feeling a little bit guilty. I have kind of spent some of our date comparing him to Diggie, I feel like such a bad person.

* * *

"Thank you Josh. I've had a great time" I said as I put the basketball away as he walked up to me after packing everything else away.

"You're welcome. I've had a good time too" he said as he smiled down at me.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Wow! Josh was standing awfully close. Maybe he didn't realise.

* * *

"Yeah we will have to do this again some time" he said stepping closer to me.

"Yeah" I said slowly.

"I'm glad that you wanted to spend some time with me" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Same" I said as I took a deep breath in. I watched as Josh swallowed and mine and Josh's faces started to gravitate together.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Did I want this? Did I want to kiss Josh? Yes? No? Darn! Maddie make up your mind!

* * *

I quickly turned my face and his lips caught my cheek and I awkwardly put my hand out to shake his hand. I had no idea why I did it I panicked. I watched as his face dropped and he took a step away from me.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I think I may have got ahead of myself. I hope I haven't ruined things.

* * *

"Too soon" he said wincing as he took my hand.

"Sorry" I muttered nervously.

"No need to be sorry. I read it wrong" he said sadly.

"It's ok Josh. Don't worry about it" I said smiling.

"So I haven't ruined things?" he asked slowly.

"No" I said which made him smile.

"Good" he answered back as he dropped my hand.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile back at the Roonie house*_

* * *

 **Parker POV voiceover:**

Why is it when I am watching Linda and Heather something always happens? I hope whoever is knocking on the door wants something important!

* * *

 **Parker POV:**

"What?" I snapped as I opened the door and I got a shock at who I saw.

"Diggie?" I asked.

"Hi Parker" he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come to see Maddie. Is she here?" he asked.

"No she's out on a date" I told her.

* * *

 **Parker POV voiceover:**

Was I not meant to tell him that?

* * *

"A date?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah, with Josh. Didn't she not mention it?" I asked.

"No" he answered sadly.

"I better go Parker. Thanks anyway" he said and he turned away.

"Ok bye Diggie" I said.

"Bye Parker" he said and he walked away. I closed the door after him and went to unpause the tv.

"Who was that?" I heard Liv ask as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Diggie" I answered.

"It was who?" she asked incredulously.

"It was Diggie!" I snapped.

"What's he doing here? She asked as she started to walk towards the front door.

"He was here to see Maddie, but he left after I told him that she is out on a date with Josh" I explained.

"You told him what!" she shouted as she quickly opened the door and slammed it closed as she went to find Diggie.

* * *

 **Parker POV voiceover:**

So I was right. I shouldn't have told Diggie that.

* * *

 **Question time again:**

 **No problem, I don't mind answering any questions you guys ask.**

 **I have the same problem, I highly doubt Dovey is ever going to venture to the UK, I'm going to America at the end of the year so only by some sheer amazing amount of luck I would meet her - but I'm not going to hold my breath :'(.**

 **Out of the twins I'm on team Maddie, can't you tell ;).**

 **What twin do you guys prefer?**

 **RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, things are starting to heat up aren't they? Don't worry I'm not going to drag it out... you will get your answer soon enough! MWAH!**

 **In other news I have met the deadline that I made myself; so in honour of Choose-A-Rooney showing on the 08/05/2016 I wanted to try and finish this before it aired. So with that being said this story has taken over my life for the last two weeks with me writing** **fifteen chapters! I hope you like this story, I finished writing this chapter six days ago and as sad as it sounds I'm absolutely over the moon with it!**

 **Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **Liv POV:**

I quickly walked down the garden path and that saw Diggie was about to leave; what was he doing here? He said that he wanted to speak to Maddie, I thought she said that she had spoken to him after what had happened on facegab? I had to speak to him before Maddie got back.

"Diggie!" I shouted which made him turn around.

"Hi Liv" he said as he turned around to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked quickly towards him.

"I came to see Maddie" he told me.

"I know Parker told me" I answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have now realised that I should have never left her to go to Australia" he said.

"I should have stayed here with Maddie" he added as he pursed his lips together.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Oh my god! He's came back for Maddie! Where did this leave her and Josh?

* * *

"But I guess I've left it too late" he said sadly.

"Yeah" I said not knowing what to say to him.

"Liv" he said.

"Yes Diggie" I answered.

"I know I shouldn't ask" he stated.

"Right" I said slowly as I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Will you tell Maddie that I'm sorry? I didn't mean to hurt her as much as I have and I now have to live with the consequences" he said sadly.

"Yeah I'll tell her" I answered.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Diggie looks so upset about this. I don't really know what to say to him.

* * *

"I best get going Liv. I have a lot to think about" he said.

"Ok. See you around Diggie" I said.

"Yeah" he answered sadly and he walked off. I watched as he walked away; I felt sorry for Diggie. He had came back for Maddie and luck would have it that Maddie would be out on a date when he came back. I decided to wait on the porch swing for Maddie to come home; I needed to tell her as soon as she got home.

* * *

"Hi Maddie" I said as both her and Josh walked up to our front door.

"Hi Liv" she said looking confused.

"What are you doing outside?" she asked.

"I need to speak to you. It's important" I stated.

"What could be so important that you couldn't wait inside?" She laughed. I pulled a stern face to tell her that there was something was wrong.

"What's happened?" She asked immediately.

"I need to talk to you on your own" I said looking at Josh.

"Sorry" I said looking at Josh.

"It's ok. I know you need to talk. We have to do this again" he said happily.

"Yeah" She answered back happily as she smiled up at him.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

That might not happen after you hear what I have to say!

* * *

"See you guys later" Josh said.

"See you" we both chorused. We both watched him leave and I then watched as Maddie turned her head to look at me.

"So what is so urgent?" she asked.

"Maddie come and sit down" I said patting the swing next to me.

"Ok, Liv you are starting to worry me" she said as she slowly sat down next to me.

"Maddie the thing is-" I started.

"Right" she said slowly.

"Something has happened while you were out on your date" I explained.

"Ok" she said slowly.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

What on earth has happened to make Liv act like this?

* * *

"Someone came to see you" I said as I took her right hand in mine.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I was trying to be as delicate as I could as I didn't know how Maddie was going to react.

* * *

"Ok who?" she asked. I took a deep breath and looked away from her.

"Liv" she warned me. I looked back at her and bit down on my lip.

"Diggie" I stated.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Diggie came to see you" I explained.

"What? Where is he now?" she asked as she started to panic.

"He left after Parker told him where you were" I said wincing as I prepared for the backlash.

"Parker told him that I was on a date with Josh?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes" I said as I watched as her face go blank.

"Maddie" I said.

"I need to go and find him" she muttered as she continued to stare into space.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to go and find him" she repeated a little bit more loudly.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I can't believe that Diggie had come back to see me. He hadn't come back after what had happened on facegab did he? I needed to go and find out.

* * *

"Maddie" I said.

"I need to speak to Diggie" she answered.

"Liv I'll speak to you in a bit" she said and she jumped up and ran down the garden path.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I had a rough idea where Diggy would be and even if he wasn't there I would keep looking until I found him. I can't believe that he came back early to see me and Parker told him I was on a date! Fair enough I was on a date but Diggy should have heard that from me.

* * *

 **Diggy POV voiceover:**

I guess I left it too late; Maddie is an amazing girl. I was a fool to think that no one else would ask her out when I was gone.

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

I practically ran through the school corridor heading towards the sports hall; I hoped that this is where Diggy would be. As I got to the door I stood behind it so I could regulate my breathing and then a grin spread across my face when I heard a very familiar sound - a basketball bouncing off the ground. I slowly opened the door and smiled as I saw Diggie standing with his back to me and I watched as he threw the basketball and landed the perfect shot.

"Nice shot Diggie" I said. I watched as he went rigid at the shock of someone watching him and then he slowly turned around. I watched as his face spread into a small smile when he saw it was me.

"Thanks Rooney" he said smiling.

"Your welcome" I answered back awkwardly as I walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question" I replied.

"I asked first" he joked.

"Touché" I laughed.

"I came to find you" I admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Find me?" he asked as his face started to spread in confusion.

"Yeah Liv told me that you came to see me" I replied.

"Yeah Parker told me where you were" he said quickly as he looked away from me.

"I know" I answered.

"Diggie you shouldn't have heard it that way- " I started but stopped when I saw him start to bite down on his lip.

"It should have came from me" I added.

"Yeah" he said looking down at the floor.

"So?" he questioned after a few moments of us stood in silence once more.

"So?" I repeated slowly.

"How was your date?" he quickly asked as he looked up at me.

"You really want to talk to me about that?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No not really" he said shaking his head sadly.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Even though Diggie said he didn't want to talk to me about my date with Josh I still felt like I had to be honest with him. Diggie still meant a lot to me after all; even if we were meant to be only friends.

* * *

"Well if you must know it was... nice" I answered back.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Well it wasn't lying, it was a nice date, I said I would get to know Josh and I'm trying to. But I just can't deny that I still have feelings for Diggie.

* * *

"You dont sound so convinced" he said slowly as he watched my face.

"I am there's just a lot of things going on in my head at the moment thats all" I admitted.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Sorry I know how weird that conversation might be" he said as he looked down.

"Yeah but I don't mind talking about it" I answered.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"Like I said it was nice, Josh is a great guy" I stated.

"Why do I sense there's a but?" Diggie asked.

"That's because there is" I stated.

"Go on Rooney" he prompted.

"Diggie can I be honest with you?" I asked nervously. I watched as he looked up at me and narrowed his eyes in concern by the tone that I had just used.

"Of course" he confirmed.

"No matter how weird this conversation might get?" I asked.

"Erm... yeah" he answered slowly.

"Ok here goes" I started.

"Is it wrong to go on a date with someone and even though you like them and they are lovely but you are comparing them to someone else?" I asked quickly.

"Hmm it depends" he replied.

"On?" I asked.

"Who you were comparing him to?" he answered.

"Oh right" I stated as I nodded slightly.

"Would it necessarily matter?" I asked.

"Hmm I suppose not as long as he doesn't find out I guess" he stated.

"I feel like a bad person" I admitted.

"You're not a bad person Maddie" he said trying to reassure me.

"Erm thanks" I said as I started to feel my cheeks strike red.

"Maddie?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You can tell me to mind my own business-" he started slowly.

"Right" I responded slowly.

"But who were you comparing Josh to?" he asked.

"Erm" I replied nervously.

"Like I said you can tell me to mind my own business" he quickly said as he picked up on my reluctance.

"No it's ok" I said.

"Like you said I can be honest with you" I said nervously. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself before I opened myself up emotionally to Diggie.

"You" I quietly admitted.

"What?" he asked.

"You" I said a little bit louder.

"You were the person that I was comparing him to" I confirmed.

"Oh" he said slowly.

"Yeah" I responded.

"Maddie?" he asked.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"How many dates have you gone on with Josh?" he asked.

"Just this one" I admitted.

"Right" he asked slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just wondered" he admitted.

"Ok" I replied.

"Maddie as your being honest with me can I be honest with you?" he asked nervously.

"Please" I said.

"I've really missed you" he admitted.

"I've really missed you too" I answered smiling.

"Good" he said smiling back at me.

"I know it's probably not my place to ask?" he said quickly as he bit his lip.

"Ask away Diggie, it seems as if we are having an honest and open conversation here. This is very unlike us" I said as I nervously laughed.

"Yeah it is isnt it" he said as he nervously laughed back.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Did you, you know, kiss him?" he asked quickly.

"No" I quickly admitted.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah I wanted to but I couldn't so it just ended up getting awkward" I admitted.

"How?" he asked.

"He went to kiss me and I turned my face. He caught my cheek at the precise moment I went to shake his hand" I admitted.

"Ah right" he answered.

"Yeah totes awks" I laughed.

"What about you?" I asked as I was eager to know.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah when you were in Australia I'm sure you had loads of girls throwing themselves at you; not just Clarissa" I said sadly as I looked down at the floor.

"Yeah" he started.

"But I didn't want any of them" he admitted.

"Ah right" I replied slowly which made me look back up at him.

"Maddie as we are being honest with each other can I admit something to you?" He asked.

"Of course" I said.

"I know that this might make it awkward and-" he started nervously.

"Spit it out Diggie" I said cutting him off.

"When I was away I thought of nothing else but you, yes I missed you but I didnt know whether it was right to. Part of me always hoped that you wouldn't meet anyone else or go on any dates" he slowly explained.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have felt like that" he said sadly.

"You have nothing to feel sorry" I said trying to reassure him.

"Actually I was exactly the same" I admitted.

"Really?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"But what about Josh?" he asked.

"Like I said I'm a bad person" I stated.

"You've been waiting for me to get back haven't you?" he asked.

"Yeah part of always hoped but when we facegabbed and saw you at that party I thought you had moved on so I thought I best" I admitted.

"Maddie I have not moved on" he confirmed.

"Clarissa likes to think she can have anyone, but she can't" he said sternly.

"Oh, so nothing happened?" I quickly asked.

"No" he confirmed.

"Why not?" I asked even though I was over the moon that nothing happened.

"Because she's not you" he admitted.

"I'm sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable" he quickly added.

"No it doesn't" I said smiling at him.

"Good" I responded.

"Maddie you know that thing we both wanted to do before I left?" he asked.

"Yes" I said as my stomach started to flutter.

"Do you still want to...?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Good as I want to too" he said as he stepped towards me so he was now in front of me.

I turned my head and looked up at Diggie and realised that he was looking at me too. I felt heat strike my cheeks and my heart started to pound in my chest. I watched as he brought his face closer to mine and I automatically moved my face closer to his. Diggie's face was now centimetres away from mine and our smiles faded. The only thing that I was able to focus on was looking into his eyes.

"Maddie?" I heard Diggie mutter.

"Yes Diggie" I muttered back.

"I swear to god if your brother comes in here I'm going to kill him" he laughed.

"Ok, that's fine by me" I laughed which made him laugh back.

My heart beat became more erratic as he brought his face closer to mine and I was very sure that he would be able to hear it. This was very different to anything that I had ever experienced, we were both alone in the school's sports hall and everything felt so surreal. Part of me even thought I was about to be woken up by Liv telling me it was time to get up; however I wasn't able to process anything further as Diggie's lips met mine.

His lips were soft and warm and I instinctively leaned into him and lifted my right hand to cup his face. My chest felt like it was going to explode and I got a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt Diggie wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and deepening our kiss. As our lips moved slowly against each other I felt Diggie remove his left hand from my waist and he quickly cupped my face. We broke away when the need to breath came and when we broke away we both had grins on both of our faces.

"Definitely worth the wait" Diggie said happily and he quickly kissed my lips again.

"Yeah" I answered back slowly. I grinned stupidly at him as I still couldn't believe what had happened.

"Maddie" Diggie said.

"Diggie" I replied.

"I love you" he muttered.

"I love you too" I muttered back which caused him to grin once more.

* * *

 **I know this will mean nothing to you guys but I started writing this chapter around Christmas time. Feels so long ago! I hope some of you don't hate me too much. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **To the guest reviewer who has kept me company for the last few chapters - never be sorry to ask questions, I don't mind. It's nice to chat to other Dovey fans.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I hope you guys from team Mosh don't hate me too much! I started this story as team Diggie and then I switched to team Mosh half way through but then swapped back. Indecisive I know but they are both cute couples. I guess I just wanted to give Diggie a shot at redemption. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Maddie" I heard Diggie say.

"Yes Diggie" I replied into his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you about something" he said slowly.

"Ok" I said as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Maddie I came back early because of you. When I saw your face when Clarissa sat on my lap. It killed me" he said sadly.

"Diggie we weren't together at the time so don't worry about it" I answered trying to reassure him.

"I do worry about it Maddie" he said bluntly.

"Maddie I have hurt you and left you twice all for my own selfish gain. You know that I want to travel and I still do. I know I will still travel" he advised. I looked down at the floor as I didn't know how to react to this.

"However" he said which made me look back up at him.

"I have the rest of my life to travel, Maddie seeing you like that it has given me the kick up the bum that I needed" he advised as he squeezed my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maddie me and you we don't tend to open up about our feelings so you will know how much of a dig deal this is for me to admit to you" he started.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"Sorry if this is a bit full on Maddie but you are my soul mate. I shouldn't have left you the second time, what I should have done is stayed here with you" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Diggie I couldn't let you miss out on Australia" I said.

"I wouldn't be missing out" he answered.

"How?" I questioned.

"Maddie I would go with you... at a later date. We could go travelling" he said with a smile.

"Maddie you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I have had my priorities all wrong, up until now" he said.

"What do you mean Diggie?" I asked.

"Maddie I've applied to go to all the same colleges that you have applied to, I want to give me and you a proper go" he said.

"What happens if we don't get into the same college?" I asked.

"Then I'll get a job next to your college and go the year after" he replied.

"You've given this a lot of thought" I noted.

"You have made me see that I have been selfish and I've hurt you Maddie. I will make it up to you even if it takes the rest of my life" he said as he cupped the left hand side of my face and started to stroke my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Oi! Stop talking like that Diggie" I said sternly.

"The fact that you still love me after all this time is amazing" he said ignoring my statement.

"Well as corny as it sounds your my first love and soul mate" I replied which made him grin.

"I will admit I was confused a lot though" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked as his face dropped.

"Well I started spending more time with Josh and then said I would go out on a date with him" I explained.

"So I might have been too late if I came back when I was supposed to?" he asked clicking on to what I was telling him.

"Maybe" I admitted which made Diggie pull me into a tight hug.

"That thought scares me" he said into my hair.

"Same" I said as I wrapped my arm tighter around his waist.

"Maddie I'm asking you this to make it official-" Diggie started.

"Right" I answered slowly as I looked up at him.

"Will you forgive a stupid and selfish porcupine and be my girlfriend again?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" I answered with a grin.

"Brilliant" he said grinning before he quickly pulled me to him and shared a long and loving kiss with me.

* * *

"Maddie" Diggie asked as we were snuggled into each other on a gym mat.

"Yes" I answered as I looked up with him.

"There's something I want to give you" he stated.

"Ok" I said slowly as my brow buried together in confusion.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Diggie wanted to give me something? Ok, this was strange.

* * *

"I want to show you that I promise that I won't hurt you anymore. That I won't leave you or make you cry again" he said sadly.

"Diggie you don't need to do that" I stated.

"I want to" he said as he took both my hands in his and he squeezed them.

"Ok so what do you want to give me?" I asked eager to find out.

"This" he said as he let go of my hands and pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket.

"Diggie what's that? It's not what I think it is?" I exclaimed.

"No it's not" he answered reassuring me.

"Yet" he quickly added.

"Yet?" I asked slowly.

"Well I'm never letting you go again" he clarified.

"Really?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I joked.

"I thought you wanted" he said as his face dropped.

"Of course I do Diggie" I said cupping his face with both my hands.

"I'm only kidding" I muttered.

"Maddison" he whined slowly.

"Diggie" I said in the same tone before I quickly kissed him.

"So what is this?" I said as I pointed to the box in his hands.

"It is a promise ring" he advised.

"I want to show you and the world that I love you, and I'm not leaving you ever again. What we have is for keeps and forever" he said.

"When did you get so corny?" I laughed which made him pout.

"Aww Diggie" I said before kissing him again.

"My Diggie" I said smiling.

"My Maddog" he sighed.

"Always" I sighed.

"So do I get to see this ring?" I teased.

"Rings" he clarified.

"Rings?" I questioned.

"Mines in there as well" he said.

"Yours?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"I want to wear a ring to show that I'm promised to you" he advised.

"I see" I said.

"A lot of commitment then" I noted.

"You're worth it" he said smiling.

"So are you" I said smiling back as I took the box from Diggie and I opened it. My eyes widened when I looked at them. The ring that I assumed that was Diggie's was a plain silver band and the other ring was a silver band with white and light blue stones sweeping across it.

"Diggie this must have cost loads!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe maybe not" he stated with a smile.

"I can't take this" I said as I went to give him the box back.

"Why not?" he asked as his face dropped.

"You have spent far too much on me" I said.

"Maddie you're my girlfriend. I know you would probably appreciate a sweat band and this is probably a little bit more girly that you are used to but this what I would like to do" he explained.

"It's my favourite colour" I said looking at the ring again.

"The colour of your basketball jersey" he laughed.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. We can wait until we have been a couple for a while if you want, if this is too much for you" he said quickly.

"No I want to" I noted.

"But?" he said picking up on my reluctance.

"You do know people are going to think we're engaged right?" I asked nervously.

"We will just tell them different" he advised.

"Ok" I said.

"Well it's a good thing you can run" I joked.

"Why?" Diggie asked sounding confused.

"My father" I said. I watched as his eyes widened as he clicked on to what I was saying.

"Oh" he said.

"Well I'll talk to him" he added.

"So do really you want to wear it?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said nodding. I watched as Diggie took the box from me and he pulled the ring out; he slowly picked my left hand up and then slid the ring on my wedding finger. He then took his ring out and was about to put it on his finger but I put my hand on his to stop him.

"What?" he asked as he started to look confused.

"As stupid as it sounds I want to put in on" I said.

"Put in on?" he asked.

"On your finger you goof" I laughed.

"I see" he said smiling as he handed me his ring. I smiled back at him as I slowly slid the ring on his wedding finger. I watched as Diggie took my hand in his and looked at my ring for a couple of seconds before kissing my finger just above the ring.

"You've changed a lot" I noted.

"How?" he asked as his brow started to burrow together.

"You don't normally do things like that" I advised.

"I know" he said.

"But nearly loosing you has shown me that I need to show you that I care" he added as he stared into my eyes.

"Diggie I know that you care" I said as I cupped the right hand side of his face.

"I know that but I still want to show you" he said as he moved his face closer to mine.

"Oh well I'm not going to stop you" I stated as his lips were inches away from mine.

"As long as you don't stop me" I muttered.

"Never" he said before crushing his lips against mine once more.

* * *

"Diggie" I said.

"Mads" he said.

"I need to go" I said sadly.

"Why?" he asked which made me look up at him.

"Only for a few hours, I have a few things to sort out" I advised.

"Like?" he asked.

"Well I need to speak to Josh, Liv and my family" I advised.

"Why Josh?" he asked.

* * *

 **Diggie POV voiceover:**

I know this is probably going to sound bad, but why did Maddie want to speak to Josh? It's not like she was in a relationship with him, was she?

* * *

"Because I think he needs to know and I want it to come from me and not Liv" I explained.

"Diggie I know you are not going to like it but I want to go and speak to him" I said.

"Ok" he said as he watched me stand up.

"Come on Diggie" I said holding my hands out to him. He put his hands in mine and let me pull him up.

"I'll see you later though" I said happily.

"Yeah, can I be there when you tell your parents?" he asked.

"Of course" I said.

"Good" he said as he took my hand and led me from the sports hall. I quickly pulled my phone out and started to text Liv:

* * *

 _Liv can you do me a favour?_

* * *

 _Yes what do you need?_

* * *

 _I'm going to speak to Josh; will you pick me up after?_

* * *

 _Yeah of course. What's going on?_

* * *

 _I'll tell you when I see you._

* * *

 _Ok, let me know when you want me to pick you up._

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I wonder what has happened. I wonder why Maddie is going to see Josh. Unless...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, thank you for your support on this story. Sorry sometimes I never know what to put in these author notes so some of it might sound repetitive. Let's just jump straight into it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _Josh I need to speak to you, is it ok for me to come round? Maddie._

* * *

 _Yeah that's fine. Is something wrong? Josh._

* * *

 _I'll explain everything when I see you. Maddie._

* * *

 _Ok, text me when you are around the corner and I'll come and meet you at reception. Josh._

* * *

 _Ok, see you soon. Maddie._

* * *

As I walked around to Josh's hotel I was feeling nervous, I knew that I was going to hurt him and I never wanted to do that as it was never my intention. I looked down at my hand and looked at the promise ring that Diggie had just given me and I couldn't help but smile at it. Me and Diggie were back together! Everything I wanted and more, however it came at the cost of hurting Josh which made me hate myself for.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Yes I did enjoy my date with Josh and maybe if Diggie came back when we was meant to I might have already moved on.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I wonder what Maddie wants to come and speak to me about? Liv looked upset when I saw her so I wonder whether it was a family emergency. Well I guess I will find out soon enough.

* * *

As I walked to the entrance of the hotel Josh was already waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mads" he said happily as I walked up to him. I covered my left hand with my right so Josh couldn't see my ring - this only made me feel even worse!

"Hey Josh" I said as he opened the door for me so I could walk in.

"What's wrong?" he said as he followed me.

"Can we talk in private?" I said as I looked around and saw groups of people in the foyer.

"Of course" he said leading me to the lift.

"Thanks" I said as he pushed the button for the lift. We waited for the lift in silence and the more time that passed the more I could tell that Josh was starting to worry. Hopefully I could try and tell him and not hurt him too much... fingers crossed.

* * *

"Ok so what do you want to speak to me about?" he asked as we walked into his hotel room. I took a quick look around the room before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"The thing is Josh-" I started as I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I feel like such a bad person" I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Why Maddie? What's happened?" Josh said quickly as he quickly sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I made sure that my right hand was still covering my left hand; it wasn't the right time to start explaining that.

"When we were on our date someone came to see me" I explained.

"Ok who was it?" he asked slowly as his face started to fill with concern.

"Diggie" I muttered.

"Diggie?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Oh" he said as he looked down and pursed his lips together.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I now know why Maddie had come to see me, she had chosen Diggie. I respect the fact that she came to see me but this wasn't going to make it any easier to handle.

* * *

"You've come to tell me that you and him have got back together haven't you?" he asked me slowly as he looked back up at me.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Josh" I said as my voice broke.

"I feel so bad, I never meant to hurt you" I added as I felt his hand drop from my shoulder.

"I would love to stay friends but completely understand if you'd choose not to. I also understand if you wanted some space until you're ready to be friends again" I said as my voice broke again. I wiped a tear from my cheek that has started to flow down my face.

"Did you know he was coming back?" he asked.

"No" I admitted.

"Ok" he stated as he started to fidget with his nails.

"I just wanted you to hear it from me and not anyone else Josh. You still mean a lot to me" I said sadly.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I can see how hard this is for Maddie to tell me, and she will always mean something to me. All I want is for her to be happy, I will always be there for her - even if that means we can't be together.

* * *

"Maddie can I ask you something?" he asked me slowly.

"Of course" I answered.

"If Diggie came back when he was supposed to and if we were dating would you still choose him?" he asked not looking at me.

"I can't really answer that Josh as I don't know. It would depend on how long we were dating for I guess" I admitted.

"Ok" he replied.

"Thanks for being honest with me" he stated.

"Always" I said as I wiped another tear off my cheek with my left hand; I watched as he quickly looked at me and that he started to stare at my left hand.

"Maddie why do you have a ring on your finger? You're not engaged are you?" he exclaimed.

"No, it's a promise ring. Diggie has promised that he's never going to leave me again" I explained.

"I see" he said.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

He better not! Otherwise he will have me to deal with.

* * *

"Well I am happy for you" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked.

"Of course" I said opening my arms to him. Josh wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and he rested his head against my shoulder.

"I might need some time Maddie, but you will always mean something to me. Even if we are only meant to be best friends" he said against my shoulder.

"Same Josh. I'm glad I've met you" I said.

"I understand that you may need some time Josh, just let me know when you want to talk again" I said as I pulled away from him.

"I will do" he said sadly.

"I better leave you to it, my parents will be wondering where I am" I stated.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Josh asked.

"No Liv is coming to get me" I explained.

"Ok. I'll walk you out" he said as he stood up to open his door.

"Thank you Josh for everything" I said as I pulled my phone out to text Liv quickly.

* * *

 _Liv can you come and get me please?_

* * *

"You're welcome Maddie, anytime" he replied as he followed me down the corridor. I heard my phone go off and I unlocked it and read Liv's reply.

* * *

 _I'm on my way, give me ten minutes._

* * *

 _Ok. I'll be waiting outside of the hotel with Josh._

* * *

 _Ok._

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

What did this mean? Who did she choose? Josh or Diggie? Oh I hope she tells me straight away and not drags it out.

* * *

Josh waited with me for Liv to arrive in near enough silence, when Liv pulled up I saw her eyes narrow as she was trying to read the situation. I watched as her eyes widened as she saw Josh smile at her but you could tell that he wasn't happy; so I now knew that she knew what had happened.

"See you later Josh" I said.

"See you later Maddie" he answered as he watched me walk towards Liv's car. I opened the car door and I pulled my hoodie over my left hand so Liv wouldn't see the ring. I was going to show her on the way back but not when Josh was watching.

"Hi" she said as I sat in the car.

"Hi" I said slowly as I closed the car door. I waved at Josh as we drove off and I watched as he waved back before returning back into the hotel.

"I don't need to ask what's happened by the look on Josh's face do I?" she asked she drove out of the hotel car park.

"Not really" I answered.

"So you chose Diggie?" she asked.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"Ok, so how did Josh take it?" she asked.

"As well as could be expected. He still wants to be friends but he said he might need some space" I said as I pulled my phone out to text Diggie:

* * *

 _I'm on my way home, meet me there? Liv has picked me up from Josh's so I'll be home in ten minutes. I'll wait for you outside. Love you Mads xxxx._

* * *

"Well that's understandable" I heard Liv say.

"Yeah I agreed" I said looking up at her.

"Liv I need to tell you something before we go home" I said.

"Ok" she said slowly.

"Well you know I chose Diggie, but what you don't know is that he gave me something" I started.

"What did he give you?" she asked. I bit down on my lip and took a deep breath to steady myself as I knew that she would read too much into it before I got a chance to explain.

"It's not how it looks" I said.

"Ok" she repeated slowly. I quickly pulled my hoodie from my hand so she could now see the promise ring on my hand.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Maddie was engaged? Whoa! That escalated quickly. Our parents were going to freak!

* * *

"You're engaged?" she exclaimed.

"No, it's not what it looks like" I repeated.

"Well why do you have a ring on your finger?" she asked incredulously as she kept throwing glances at it.

"Let me explain fully" I said which made her nod. My phone went off and I quickly looked down at Diggie's reply:

* * *

 _Ok, I'll come round now. Was Josh ok? Love you too Digs xxxx._

* * *

 _Yeah he was fine, well as fine as to be expected. I hope you have your running shoes on lol Mads xxxx._

* * *

"Right" I said returning my phone back to my pocket after replying to Diggie.

"When I spoke to Diggie he said he was sorry for hurting me, he said he came back for me. He also said that seeing the way I reacted to Clarissa hurt him so he decided to come back, he said he still wants to travel-" I said but Liv cut me off.

"So he's came back gave you a promise ring and he's still going to leave you again?" she snapped.

"No Liv" I said quickly.

"He wants to go travelling with me... later on" I explained.

"I see" she said. I sighed and then continued.

"He said I am his soul mate and he's realised that he has had all of his priorities wrong and with what happened on facegab showed him that I'm the best thing that ever happened to him and he doesn't want to lose me. He gave me this promise ring to show me and the world that he loves me and he promises not to leave me again" I explained as I stroked the ring.

"He said what me and him have is for keeps and forever" I said still staring at the ring.

"He's wearing one as well" I said to her.

"Is he?" she asked.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"He does know that our parents are going to freak when they first see it" she said sternly.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"That's why he wants to be there to tell them when we get home" I replied as I looked up at her.

"I see" she answered not taking her eyes off the road.

"Are you ok Liv?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she looked at me.

"You just seem quiet" I noted.

"You don't think I've made the right decision do you" I asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think" she said.

"It does to me" I countered.

"Maddie I'm happy with whoever you chose whether it is Diggie or Josh" she started.

"I just don't want Diggie to hurt you again" she added.

"He's promised that he won't" I said wincing.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

He can promise all that he wants, he better not! Otherwise he will have me to deal with! I am happy for Maddie as she has got what she wanted; I guess I'm going to be a little bit cynical until Diggie proves that he won't hurt her.

* * *

"Yeah well he will have me to answer to if he does" she said sternly which made me laugh.

"What?" she asked as we pulled into our street.

"It's cute when you get protective over me" I said.

"Maddie you're my twin I'm going to be. Like you are with me" she stated.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"So how did things go with Holden?" I asked and I watched as her cheeks started to go red.

"Liv" I said slowly.

"Ok, so I might have a date next week" she said as her face went even more bright red.

"Oh Liv. I'm so happy for you" I said happily.

"Thank you" she said as we stopped outside our house. I smiled when I saw Diggie and I watched as his face lit up when he saw me.

"Sup Rooney" he said as I opened the door.

"Stuff Diggie" I laughed.

"Hi Liv" he said as she got out of the car.

"Hi Diggie" she said sternly. I narrowed my eyes at her tone.

"Before you go in Diggie I want to tell you something" she said.

"Erm ok" he said slowly as she stood in front of him.

"I'm very happy for you and Maddie I really am-" she started which made him smile.

"But" she said which made his face drop.

"You better not hurt her or you will have me to deal with" she warned.

"I don't intend to do that" he said.

"We will see" she said and she walked off.

"She's only being protective" I muttered.

"I know she has every right to be" he muttered back as we followed her into the house.

* * *

"DIGGIE!" Joey shouted as he ran towards us. Liv however jumped in and grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him back.

"What I want to see him" Joey wined.

"He's here for Maddie not you" she snapped.

* * *

 **Joey POV voiceover:**

Who was Liv kidding? Diggie was my original cool bro, of course we needed to spend some time together to make up for lost time.

* * *

"Hi Diggie son" my father said and he then noticed that Diggie was holding my hand.

* * *

 **Pete POV voiceover:**

What was going on? Maddie left on a date with Josh and she comes back with Diggie?

* * *

"Hi Diggie" my mother said as she walked in from the kitchen.

* * *

 **Karen POV voiceover:**

Diggie's back? I thought Maddie was out with Josh? Awww, it looks like Maddie has made her decision.

* * *

"Hi Mr and Mrs Rooney" Diggie said happily to them. I watched as my parents were looking at us both then I watched my father's eyes widen as he noticed the ring on my finger.

"MADDISON!" he shouted. I winced at this. _Here goes_ I thought to myself.

"WHY IS THERE A RING ON YOUR FINGER?" he shouted angrily.

* * *

 **Pete POV voiceover:**

Maddie was not engaged! I wouldn't allow it! How dare Diggie even ask her to marry him! They hadn't even left high school yet!

* * *

"There's a what?" I heard my mother say and I then watched as her eyes went to my left hand as well.

"Maddison" she snapped.

"It's not what it looks like" I said trying to defend myself and Diggie.

"It looks like you are engaged young lady, and I won't allow it!" my father growled.

"Mr Rooney if I may" Diggie said politely.

"It's not an engagement ring; we are far too young for that. I have given Maddie a promise ring; as I have promised myself to her. I love Maddie, and I know that I have hurt her but I promise that I'm never going to hurt or leave her again" he said slowly. We watched as my parent's looked at each other before quickly returning their glances back to us.

"I guess that is ok" my father finally responded.

"It is" my mother agreed.

* * *

 **Pete POV voiceover:**

A promise ring? They better not be lying to me! But by the look on Maddie's face I don't think they are. I suppose I could live with Maddie wearing a promise ring from Diggie.

* * *

 **Karen POV voiceover:**

Its sweet how Diggie has come back for Maddie and gave her a promise ring. I will ask Maddie about Josh later on though, but I'm happy that things have worked out for my baby.

* * *

"Would you like to stay for tea Diggie?" my mother asked.

"Yes please. If that is ok" he said looking at my father.

"Of course it is" my father replied which made Diggie smile at me as I led him to the dining room table.


	20. Chapter 20 - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I had now finished college and I couldn't stop smiling; it was all over. I had passed with flying colours and I had been captain of the Loyola Lions at Loyola Marymount University. What made college even better is that Diggie was there with me for every part of it; just like he promised - he was even on the boy's basketball team so it just felt like high school all over again.

Liv, on the other hand, jumped straight into her acting and singing career and she had had a very successful four years. Just like Holden had requested she had three number one hits and she had been in four major blockbusting films. I will admit going to college without her was hard but we both had to go our separate ways for now. Speaking of Holden, not long after their first few dates they both announced that they were together. It's kind of cute at the fact that they are still together; even though most of the time their relationship has to be long distance; but neither of them care - they are totally in love with each other.

After Voltage Josh hung around for a few month before he returned back to LA; I'm so happy that we were able to remain close friends. However I won't lie and say there weren't any awkward moments between him and Diggie - especially at the start. I did catch Josh staring at my hand a couple of times but when he caught me looking back he would just smile. I still spent a lot of time with Josh when I went to college in LA.

Me and Diggie decided that we were going to return to Steven's point one last time before we started to go travelling; Diggie was right we could do anything as long as we were together. I was looking forward to it, seeing the world with Diggie before settling into a basketball team. I had four offers from teams but I said that I wanted to go on a year's worth of travelling before I started training. Thankfully all teams were ok with this; so I had plenty of time to decide what team that I wanted to play for.

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

Me and Diggie were now walking around Ridgewood High; we had decided that we wanted to have one more look around the place before we started our one year of travelling. We were now in the sports hall reminiscing about all the memories that we had in this room ranging from winning basketball games and our first kiss. I noticed that Diggie was getting nervous.

"Diggie?" I asked as we were sat on the bleachers talking.

"Yes Maddie" he answered back.

"Are you ok? You seem really nervous" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something" he said.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"This sounds serious" I quickly added.

"It kind of is" he admitted which made my eyes widen in concern.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I did not like the sound of this! What did Diggie want to speak to me about? It looked really serious.

* * *

"Maddie" he started.

"I've loved you since the day we met in gym class you had me from the moment you threw me that sweat band. Ever since then the time I have spent with you has made me a happier and better man. I know for certain parts of our relationship I had left you and was thousands of miles away but I still felt close to you; as I do now. We always have each other's backs and we support each other in bad times and we celebrate each other's successes together. Whenever I think about my future I can't imagine any of it without you, and I look forward to every little surprise and laughter that I can give you. I love you so much, my perfect beautiful Maddog" he said as he stroked my face.

"Ok, I love you too Diggie" I said slowly sounding confused as I didn't know where any of this had come from. I watched as Diggie stood up and knelt in front of me and pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"Diggie what are you doing?" I asked nervously as shock started to kick in. I watched as Diggie smiled nervously at me.

"Maddie will you marry me?" he asked quickly as he opened the box which made me look at it. Inside the box was a silver band with blue stones sweeping across it like my promise ring but in the middle of the ring there was one big diamond.

"What?" I asked. I watched as he bit his lip and then smiled at me again.

"Maddison Roonie, will you marry me?" he said more loudly and clearer. My eye's widened in shock at what Diggie had just asked me.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Diggie wants me to marry him? I knew that this might come at some point, but I never expected it now.

* * *

"Yes" I said bluntly which made Diggie's smile spread into a grin. Diggie took my left hand in his and he slid my promise ring off my finger; I pouted when he did this as I was so used to having the ring there and I noted that my hand looked empty without it. He then pulled my engagement ring out of the box and then slowly slid the ring onto my finger. I wiggled my finger a little bit to look at it and then I smiled at Diggie. I watched as he smiled at me and he then slid my promise ring back in place.

"I best put this back as I know how attached you are to it" he joked.

"Of course" I laughed.

"Come here" Diggie said as he used my left hand to pull me to him and we shared a long and loving kiss.

"Let's go and tell everyone the good news" he said happily after we pulled away.

"Yeah" I said smiling as he stood up. I stood up with him and slid my hand into his.

"Come on then the future Mrs Smalls" he laughed as we started to walk down the bleachers.

"You're going to start calling me that aren't you?" I teased.

"Well it has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Maddie Smalls" he teased back.

"Doesn't it just" I teased back as he led me from the sports hall.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I'm so happy with it and I appreciate every person who has read and reviewed this story.**

 **I'm thinking about doing another story connected to this one; so keep your eyes out for it. I'll give you a hint what it is about - #MOSH**

 **Much love RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
